Hell Of a Week
by Love2Read1918
Summary: Leslie found Edward after 100 plus years to find he was already married and had a kid. That is the least of her problems. *Post-BD Fan Fic*
1. Finally

*** DISCLAIMER--- I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID(: ***

***A/N* Hey this is my first fan fic. Let me know if you like it or if you hate it. I can take critics(: I have already written the whole story because this was from last year but I wrote it in a notebook. uhm so yah. Here's the Story. **

**P.S **

**Bare with me here. I have to type it up from my notebook. so i will post the Chaps as soon as i can.**

* * *

After wandering around for 100 years, you begin to lose hope. I had to not think about anything but my goal

I have been everywhere. All the villages, towns, cities, countries, states, and continents but, I never thought about looking in little Forks, Washington. Forks was always under a constant cover of clouds and rain. I didn't like the rain. I prefer the sun but, that is difficult when your skin shines like diamonds. The warmth makes me feel almost human and less of a biological killer.

When you feel you are close to your goal, you can feel it, touch it, taste it. Everything else seems insignificant and all you focus is on what you have searched most for, in my case who.

I moved quickly along the curvy drive way, past the creek up to a large estate. Very nice and modern. I walked up the little stairs to the porch and knocked on the door.

When the door opened I could feel the smile extend across my face. It was him! My love. My Edward. He didn't seem so cheery though. His face looked very puzzled. He didn't remember me? I don't understand but, I hugged him anyway. It took him awhile to wrap his arms around me though. I stepped back and I noticed eight pairs of eyes on me. Edward seems to have a lot of brothers and sisters.

My eyes were on Edward though. His expression was still puzzled.

"Do you remember me, Love?" I said hoping he would after hearing my voice.

"Leslie... Johnson." He finally spit out.

"Oh Goody! You remember me!" I hugged him again. "I hugged searched for you for more than 100 years." I looked at his family still standing there. " Aren't you going to introduce me to your brothers and sisters?" I asked

"Oh. Oh, Yeah. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Renesmee this is Leslie. I have known her since 1906, our kindergarten year," I was surprised he knew that detail. We weren't close until our freshman year. "Leslie, this is my mother and father, Esme and Carlisle. My brothers and sisters, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice." I guess the other two where friends.. "And my wife and daughter, Bella and Renesmee." My mouth dropped and pain set through my whole being. I felt foolish for staying in this tattered wedding dress for all these years.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I always thought..."

"Leslie, please," Carlisle cut me off, "Come on inside and we shall talk"

"Thank you but, I wouldn't want to impose"

"No, no. I insist. Come in, come in."

Edward was still staring at me

"Well, OK, if you don't mind my appearance"

"Oh, no, _we _don't mind at all" Emmett said playfully.

Rosalie hissed.

As I walked in Renesmee extended her little arms upward toward me. Wanting me to pick her up. I looked at Edward and her nodded. When I picked her up she gently placed her small hand on my cheek and showed me everything that she had seen since she was born til now.

"Thank you, Renesmee, that was very interesting." I smiled and tried to put her down but she clung to me.

Carlisle and Esme lead me to the dining room, with everyone else behind me, and had me sit at the head of the table. I sat down with Renesmee sitting on my lap. She was a spitting image of her father back in the day.

"OK, Leslie, sweetie, why don't you tell us why you are here?" Esme said kindly.

"Well, in 1918, Edward" I paused and tried to find the right word, "died. I never believed that. I always knew that he was still alive... somewhere and, I wanted to find him, so we could get married like we had planned the flowing year. Everyone thought I was completely crazy and wouldn't help. A year passed, and it was July 4, 1919, the day of our wedding. I got all ready," I looked down at my dress, " and everything but, when I got down to the church, he wasn't there. I was heartbroken. I just fll to the floor and cried," I looked at Edward briefly. There was distance in his eyes. "After I cried myself out, I heard fireworks, and cheers of the towns people celebrating out nations independence. I started walking back home slowly and almost zombie like but, I tripped over something. I didn't feel like getting up. No point. Then suddenly I stated to feel a burning in my wrist and neck. Then everything went black. When I finally came to, I heard people's thoughts and my throat felt dry and thirsted for something to quench it....

* * *

***A/N* Sorry i have to cut it short it is geting late. But if i get one review i will finish the whole story(: Uhm like i said in the begining review if you like or hate doesnt matter its your opinon. Tell me what i can do better even though i already wrote it all i will add. So yah like i said if i get atleast one review I'll make the next chapter longer. Thank You in advance to who ever reads this **

**Love Love and Team Edward *MUAH***


	2. Stabbing

******* DISCLAIMER--- I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID(: ***

*******A/N* Hope You Enjoy(:**

**

* * *

**

I ran and ran, scared really, I didn't know what was happening. Day became night and night became day. After awhile, I met two vampires, Carter Hemmings and Evan Fuller. They told me what was happening and taught me how to quench my thirst. I didn't like how they taught me to hunt so I tried a different approach. Animal is so much more humane." I smiled slightly.

"What's your favorite?" Emmett asked with a big grin

"Tiger."

His laugh boomed through the whole house, causing it to shake. "Mine is grizzly." He turned and looked to Edward. "Isn't yours mountain lion?" Edward narrowed his eyes and Emmett roar of a laugh shook the house again. "How funny. You both like big cats." He was the only one that thought it was funny.

"Have you tried elephant? It's really good for you. More healthier." I smiled.

Emmett laughed again, "I'm going hunting with you! Apparently, you know whats good." I joined him lightly.

"Okay, why don't we get back to the story.?" Esme prompted.

"OK, so after my throat was content, I started my search again to look for Edward. Carter tagged along as well. We stopped in almost every place, I thought, but no Edward. After 50 years, Carter went off on his own. To this day I still don't know why. He never gave me an explanation. Anyway, I stopped in Alaska again, the first time I stopped there I didn't tell them who I was looking for. Only that I was roaming around, I wish I had told them the truth because I would of got to you 10 years earlier but, that's neither here nor there. So as I was saying, I finally told them who I was looking for 3 days ago and here I am." I looked at everyone slowly. They were still processing my story.

"If you don't mind my asking." Alice said, breaking the awkward silence. "but, why are you still in your wedding dress? After all these years?"

"Uhm, well I always imagined, that when I finally found Edward, that he would remember me and marry me straight away." I felt so embarrassed at my answer I looked at Bella and Renesmee. "but, I see that is not going to happen. So as soon as I leave I'll just make a permanent residence in Paris."

When I said the word leave, I could feel Renesmee tighten her grip on my dress. "Please don't go, You are already my Auntie Leslie." My mouth dropped slightly and I heard faint gasps around the room. I never thought I would be called aunt in my life. "Grandma and Grandpa don't mind and Alice needs someone to shop with so she doesn't bug Mommy anymore." Alice eyed Bella, but she was looking at me with confused eyes. "Please Auntie Leslie, won't you stay. I'll be really sad if you go."

Renesmee had these deep chocolate eyes. I couldn't 'no' but it wasn't my decision.

"Nessie, Sweetie," Edward finally spoke, softly and sweetly. "Leslie probably doesn't want to stay with us..."

"YES!" Alice shouted jumping out of her seat, "Leslie we will have so much fun. You can stay in the room right next to me, there is a door connecting the rooms through the closet. It will work perfectly! We are the same size and have the same style in clothes too!" Alice said everything so fast it took me a second to process.

We all turned toward Esme and Carlisle.

"It is alright with Esme and I." Carlisle smiled warmly.

Everything set it pretty quickly. This morning I had no family. Now I have a family. It feels so surreal though.

"Alice, why don't you take Leslie upstairs and get he out of that dress." Esme said.

"OK," Alice grinned. "Lets go Leslie!"

I set Renesmee down and followed Alice upstairs.

My Room was bare but huge. Alice took me threw the closet and picked out a pair of blue skinny jeans with pre-made holes to add a edge, flowing glittery cardigan, and silver flats. I changed pretty quickly and headed back downstairs. Everyone had gone their separate ways.

"Uhm, I'm going hunting. I'll be back in a few." I said already walking out the back door. I wasn't even passed the trees when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Mind if I go?" Edward asked. His voice so velvety and smooth, just the way I remember.

I looked back quickly. "No."

* * *

After a few deer, I sat down on the grass.

"Leslie..." Edward said sitting down beside me.

"What's up?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but, why are you staying here? Don't you feel awkward?"

I looked up at the sky. It was so cloudy. Almost depressing. "Uhm..."

"It's alright, you don't have to tell me."

I looked at him. "No its fine." I took a deep heavy sigh. " When I was searching for you, that's all I could think about. I hoped, that when I found you, like I said before, that we would continue to live our lives the way we planned. But, when I did find you, you had already moved on. I didn't know what I was going to do. My world sort of stopped. But then when Renesmee called me auntie. That's sort of what made me want to stay. I never thought I would be called auntie, not after they found Alex." I took another unnecessary breathe. Til this day, saying his name hurts just as much, if not more, then in 1915. "Also, I'm so sick and tired of roaming. It pretty much sucks. I don't to go through another year of nomad-ness."

He just stared at me. His gold eyes comforting yet distant. I think he was trying to not get attached to me again.

" What if you find someone, like I have found Bella?"

"_IF _I ever find someone that I love deeply as mush as you love Bella. I'll roam the Earth forever with him." I smiled to myself at that thought. That's never going to happen. I have already found that person. I just can't have him. I already _know_ I'm not going to be able to give my whole being to someone. Edward still has it.

"You know, you are mostly likely going to find your love here in town. And, there most likely human."

If I was even remotely thinking of finding a guy in town, Edward would have been a total buzz-kill. "_IF _that were to happen, and my love was human. I wouldn't change him. If I truly loved him, then I wouldn't want to take his innocent life away, even if he begged. It would suck but as soon as he died I would be right after him."

Edward half smiled. "Bella was human..."

"Well I could see that." I cut him off. "No way she would have been able to have Renesmee if she weren't. But, why did you change her?"

He sighed. "At first. I was just like you. Very much against having the love of my life..." Edward trailed off but I was stuck on that love of my life part. It felt like I was being stabbed everywhere. I used to be the love of his life. Would it be like this all the time? Will I have this stabbing whenever he talked about her like that?

All of a sudden I heard howling. I looked to Edward confused.

He chuckled. "That's just Jacob And Seth. There letting us know they'll be stopping by."

"You name wolves? And you know what there howls mean? What are you Wolf-Whisper?" I laughed but I was so terribly confused.

"Very Funny and, no." Edward stood up and extended his arm for me to take it. I did and he helped me off the ground. "Come on, I'll explain on the way home."

* * *

"Eww, Edward, that's like really gross! At least wait till a baby's a teen to imprint." I laughed. We were not even 150 yards from the house and I got blown away by this awful dog smell. Even when I didn't breathe I smelt it. "How do you get used to it?"

"Use to what?" Edward said.

"Geeez, you are already immune to that god awful smell."

"Awe, yes, That would be Jacob and Seth." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes. We finally reached the house and I saw two rust skinned, 6 foot something, teenagers in the Cullen's living room just hanging out. The bigger one was playing on the ground with Renesmee, I assume Jacob. The other one, Seth, was just hanging out on the couch with Bella watching Jacob and Renesmee play.

Edward walked ahead of me and I leaned on the doorway leading out to the backyard. He snuck up behind Renesmee and lifted her up and high as he could and you probably could of heard the joy in her laugh miles away. I smiled to myself. I was like a moment in those Hallmark movies.

"Alright, Daddy, put Nessie back down so she can finish playing with Jacob." Bella said laughing. Edward did and kissed Bella on the forehead about to sit down when she stopped him. "Nu uh. Seth has been waiting to talk with you mister."

"Come on Seth. We Can go outside." He Said passing by me.

"Hi, I'm Seth." He said. Awe so cute, what a little gentleman.

"I'm Leslie." I Smiled. And he continued walking by.

"Hey Auntie Leslie." Jacob chuckled looking up briefly from the game he and Renesmee were playing.

Suddenly, I heard a engine start. Emmett came busting threw the garage door. "Leslie we have a house-warming gift for you." His smile was so huge I could of sworn it was about to distort his face. I walked toward him and before I touched the knob he covered my eyes. He guided me down the garage. It was pretty big. Even though I couldnt see I could tell by the walk. "Ready?" Emmett was so excited for me to see it.

"Sure." He uncovered my eyes and be fore me was a dark green Bently Zagato. My mouth dropped. "Oh my gosh! This is absoulty amazing." Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmet, Jasper and Alice were all by the car. "Thank You, but you didn't have to get this for me. I was going to get myself a car tomorrow..."

"Oh nonsense, sweetie." Esme smiled. "It was our pleasure."

"I rebulit the engine so it will go up to 600mph." Rosalie said showing little emotion.

"Thank You."

"Here is your liscense." Jasper said handing my a Washington Driver's Liscence.

"And your keys." Carlisle said throwing them to me.

"Now go test it out!' Emmett said signalling my to the car.

"Do you mind if I come!" Alice said smiling. "We can go to Port Angelos and Shop." everyone sighed. "Hush you crazy, none shopping people." I laughed.

"Of Course Alice. Lets go" I said hopping into the car. B-e-a-u-tiful.

* * *

**Thank For Reading(:**

**Picture of the Beautiful car is on my profile.**

**Review? Hate or Love?**

**Thanks Again.**

**Love Love and Gold Eyes(: *MUAH***


	3. Found Floating in Lake Superior

******* DISCLAIMER--- I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID(: ***

*******A/N* Hope You Enjoy(:**

* * *

Alice and I got back to the house we needed to make five trips from the car to the closet and so on and so forth but, it wasn't too bad. We were speedy.

I was going back and forth so much that I didnt notice to bed, couch, wardrobe, nightstand, desk, and other little things you would normally find in a bedroom. They were simply props but, still it was very heart-warming...even if the heart was cold and dead. "Thank You." I said still upstairs. I knew they could here me.

"Knock, knock" Bella said from the doorway. "Mind if I come in, Leslie?"

"No, come on in, Bella." I said. "Just let me put these clothes up."

"Take your time." She said walking over to the sit on the bed. "So, Leslie, no hard feelings right?"

Her question caught me off guard but, I knew exactly what she was asking. "Not at all." I said lightly. "Life goes on."

"Well, It's just that I know you two had the same thing we have now, and I can't help but feel awful. He didn't even remember you, so in a way it's not fair. You know? And I just..."

I finished putting everything away. "Bella, stop. It is _so _not even a big deal." _Yes it was_. "Don't even think about feeling bad." I smiled as I made my way to sit on the bed facing toward Bella.

"Did you ever...think that he had moved on though?"

_No never_, "Yes all the time. All the thinking of him moving on, well, it lessened the blow. A very bittersweet ending to that realationship." I could tell on her face she was buying it.

"Leslie, will you tell me about you human life?" I stared at her.

"Most of what I remember has everything to do with Edward. Are you sure you want to even hear about it?" _I don't_.

"Yah it will be fun to tease him about how he was way back then." She laughed. _You have nothing to tease him with._ She was so truly genuine about her feelings.

"Where can I start? Well, like he said earlier, we have known each other since our kindergarten year but, he wasn't my friend, he was my big..." I took a deep breathe trying to ease the word out. "my big brother" I squeezed my eyes shut forcing my self to say his name. "Alex." I stopped again.

"Leslie are you OK?" Bella asked worried?

"Yah no, no I'm completely fine. Uhm, where was I?"

"Your big bro..."

"Yes him" I cut her off. "Edward became friends with him when he got held back in second grade. After that he was at my house almost every other day but, I was always in my room. Uhm so eighth grade rolled around and Edward and... Alex." I held my stomach this time it felt like someone, who needed to be a little less strong, was punching holes threw me. Different feeling from when I thought about Edward calling Bella the love of his life. But both were equally intense.

Bella looked at me. "He went away didn't he?" she said quietly, already knowing. Her golden eyes were filled with care. I nodded slowly. I felt like I was about to burst into tears. "I'm sorry. You can tell me when you feel up to it."

I shook my head. "I just havent thought about him in a while. I'll get threw it. Just give me a moment."

She nodded. "Yah sure." Bella waited paitently

I made all the memories I had of him come back to me. His jet black hair, his blazing bright blue eyes. The way he would beat anyone up who tried to mess with me. The way he would bug me to no end but still let me know how he was only playing. How he told me I was the best every single day. He never got mad at me when I asked so many questions. He always helped with homework when Mom and Dad were working. He was the best big brother ever. And I wish It was me instead of him. I would of taken his place in a heart beat. Why him? Why my big brother?

I sucked in a deep breath. "OK." I said softly. "It was the day of the annual carnival in Chicago. Alex, Edward, and I were there all day. They won all these stuffed animals and we had bags upon bags full of rabbits and turtles and tigers." I smiled at the only happy thought of that day. "When it was time to go home, I had to go to the restroom and Edward volunteeres to escort me while Alex called our parents to come and pick us up." I took three deep breathes now. "When we went back to find Alex, we couldn't find him. I was freaking out and Edward just held me while he atemmpted to call him. No answer. So then he called my parents hoping he had walked home or something, which was unlikely, but called anyway. My parents said no and came imidiatly to the carnival. My parents searched and searched, while Edward held me in the car, until absoutly no one was there. When thy came back with no Alex, I cried even more." I paused closing my eyes trying to remember Alex's smile. "A month had passed. Edward and I were done doing our homework and decided to turn on the radio to a talk show. I remember the conversation exactly....

_********Talk with Burt and Gus 1915********_

_**Burt: **_Good Evening, Everyone.

_**Gus: **_Not such a good evening for a lot of people, Burt, unfortunatly. I just got word that a local Chicago boy, Alex Johnson's body was found floating in Lake Superior early this afternoon. His parents, Adam and Jane Johnson, very important people in the communtity, have not seen their son after discovering him missing at the annual carnival last month.

_**Burt:**_ Yes, Gus, thats is a really upsetting end to a young mans life. My thoughts and prayers go out to the Johnson family.

_********Present Time********_

After I heard that horrible news, and through the radio no less, I fell to the floor and cried. Edward just held me, trying to sooth me. I was a wreck for a good year and the whole time Edward was by me side. Slowly distracting me from the pain, my parents couldn't even distract me. I got so frustrated when they acted like he never exisited. They wouldn't even talk about him but, I always went to Edward when that happen. School was hell on Earth, I couldn't go anywhere with out hearing whispers and being sympathized but Edward was there. I knew I could always count on him. When something went wrong he was there. There to make it right.

"Then in High School he proposed on my birthday with a piece of string. That was the happiest day of my life. I kept that string on my finger all day everyday. And then 1918 rolled around. The Spanish Influenza epedemic kicked in. I couldn't see Edward for almost 6 months and then he just 'died'. And well you know the rest." I sighed.

Bella just bit her lip and hugged me. That caught me off guard but I hugged her back. "Leslie, I'm sorry. You have gone through so much. Thank you for sharing. That must have been so hard for you to do."

"Bella, thank you. I have never told anyone that story in a long time. You're helping me by making me talk about it. One day it will be less difficult to tell."

"I remember everything now." Edward said softly from the doorway. His face looked completely mortified. Like he was reliving those horrible months all over again, except in my place. I wanted to comfort him like he did me those many years ago. I was just about too get up and hug him when Bella beat me to it.

"You guys should talk." Bella said laying her hand on his chest, "I'll take everyone out of the house for a couple hours. I Love You." she said already walking out the door.

He walked slowly to the bed and sat facing toward me very closely.

"Edward? Are you alright?" I gently placed my hand on his knee. "I think it's my turn to comfort you now." He looked up at me and I could still see hurt and morrrtification in his eyes. "I know it hurts. Trust me, I do. I still haven't gotten over it myself." He stared holes into the ground now.

"It..feels unreal. Like I am just hearing about this now." His words didn't try to hide the pain.

"It's only because you don't remember. You never had time to let it out, before, you were to busy being strong for me. Edward, look at me." It took him awhile to, but when he finally did, he stared directly into my eyes. We were connected threw that gaze. It was our realationship all over again. We weren't talking, but we knew exactly what the other person was saying. Slowly, Edward moved toward me, making me lay on my back so he could be above me. His hands pinned my wrists down.

_I'm sorry. _My eyes widened.

"I just heard what you said." I whispered.

_Can you hear me?_ I asked.

He nodded. _What exactly is you power, Leslie?_

_ I can absorb powers._

_ Interesting, you must have absorbed mine. _At least his thoughts had a lttle more life to then.

I nodded. "Can you get off me now?" I said outloud.

"Leslie.." He whispered. "I have to make this right."

"The hell's that suppose to me..." I was interupted by his lips crushing mine.

I turned my head to the side. "Edward. What. Are. You. Doing." I panted. I wanted to kiss him again. It had been so long...no! He's married and has a kid. "Please get off. This is so very bad."

"Leslie, look at me." He started laughing. "Lesbug..."

I shut my eyes. Oh Sweet Mother of Zeus... "Oh _Please_, God, don't be who I know it is!" I said outloud.

"I'm waiting to see those gorgeous eyes, Lesbug."

"I don't wanna see your bloody ones."

"Oh well aren't you the same. Didn't you miss me?"

"Yah for a split second when you left me and didn't tell me why." My face was still turned to the side. "FYI, that split second is over." I said with a sour tone

"Oh really? How can you not miss the Awesome, Loveable, and who could forgot Great..."

"You say your name like that I will rip your head off."

I could feel him lower himself toward me.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't kidd yourself ." He whispered against my ears. I could feel his nose make a line straight down my neck to the top of my chest. "You know you just love me." He laughed. I groaned. "I can make that groan a moan."

"ew" I whispered, but right then something clicked. I immediately put a shield up around me. _Try to read me thoughts now Carter._ I smiled slightly at my idea which should of happened right when he said 'Lesbug'. That SOB used his power of illusion. Edward must be out somewhere. "You know what, Carter?"

"Hmm?" he hummed against my chest still.

"I do just love you, and I want to show it to you." I looked up and a second later his face was above me. His blood red eyes staring into my eyes. His semi-long dark brown hair swooped to the right framed his face perfectly.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really now?"

I bit my lip seductively and scaled his body up and down with my eyes. _Oh gag me. _ "Yes." I looked at either side of me. "But, I'll need my hands. I think you know why."

* * *

**That's it for now. It would REALLY REALLY REALLY help if i got feedback. I know i'****m just continuing the story but it would be nice to know if Ya'll even enjoy my story. Any who i'll keep posting(:**

******LoVe LoVe and Forever(: *MUAH***


	4. Am I Ready to Show It?

******* DISCLAIMER--- I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID(: ***

*******A/N* Hope You Enjoy(:**

******ZOMG! And before i forget I would like to thank...**

******DeepCrimson91 for Faving(:**

******jeasterl for being my first Review(:**

******bezybee, jeasterl, and sbreetwilighter for having Alerts(:**

And Thank You, Thank You, Thank You to the 94 hits thus far. Hoping to get more though (;

**Ohtay and now for the story.**

**************

* * *

**

Carter is a dead man, he was still a man, and being the man he is he quickly let go of my hands and flipped over so I was on top of him. I was in control now. I pinned his arms down and leaned up to his face. I slowly ran my lips up his jaw, teasing him.

_ "_Your so easy._" _I laughed_. "_And the same Carter as ever." I got up off him and ran outside he may be stronger than me but I was faster than him. But what the hell was he doing here?! It makes no sense at all.

Suddenly, I caught the scent of the worst smell ever. _Wolf boys must be near. _But before I could realize anything, I slammed in the back of one.

**BAM!!!**

I fell straight on my ass. _Damnitt! _Someone must have heard that. I, of course, was not hurt but who ever I ran into must have been because I heard whimpers of pain. I got up to see Seth laying on the floor about 50 yards away from where I was. I ran to him and kneeled down by his side.

"I'm so sorry. It happened so fast. I didn't see you." I rambled. "Is anything broken? How bad does it hurt?" I gently placed my hand on his leg. He hissed

"I think my arms and legs are broken."

"I'm so sorry. I'll pay for your medical bill and help you with whatever you need... Better yet, let me call Carlisle."

"N.." he began to say but stopped. "OK. Ouch, hurry."

My mind was racing. I feel so bad. I hurt a little boy.

"Hello" Carlisle answered after first ring.

"Carlisle please come to." _Crap I have no idea where I am. _"Uhm," _Think fast, Leslie. _"the house! Yes the house and bring your doctor supplies also."

"So you were the crash. OK, I'll be there soon."

"Thank You, Carlisle." and I hung up.

"Seth, I'm going to have to carry you to the Cullen's house so Carlisle can check you out, alright. It will be okay."

"Leslie what happen?" Carter said running up to me just as I was about to pick Seth up.

"I ran into Seth and I think I broke something, I was just about to take him to the house."

Carter looked back and forth between me and Seth. "Yeah, like that's going to happen. He is twice your size." I rolled my eyes. "Let me get him."

"But I can get there faster." I defended myself. I can handle carrying someone twice my size.

"Just let me make myself useful." He argued.

"No." I gently lifted Seth up, trying my best not to aggravate his injuries.

"Ow. Careful, Leslie." Seth said as I started running.

* * *

"You are so stubborn!" Carter yelled after I layed Seth down on the couch and stepped outside.

"I can take care of things myself! I was the one that hurt him after all! I didn't need you to come help!" I shouted right back. "Why the hell are you even here in the first place?! You stalked me after all these years?!"

"I felt drawn here. I feel drawn to any place you go, but I ignore it until it's too late. This time... this time was different, 100x stronger then the usual pulls I get. It is quite unbearable." He said in a softer tone. "It's like something is telling me we are suppose to be together." _together my ass._

"I'm all done with Seth." Carlisle said standing under the doorway. I ran to him.

"How bad Carlisle?"

He quickly glanced at Seth lying on the couch then back at me and sighed. "He has three broken ribs, his left arm is fractured, and his right leg had a clean break." I heard Seth groan slightly in pain and I ran and sat on the floor by his head.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Carter Hemming, nice to meet you sir." I heard from the doorway.

"Ah yes, I've heard about you. Carlisle Cullen, please make yourself at home."

"Thank you very much Mr. Cullen." Carter smiled and sat in the chair to the left of were I was sitting. He sounded like a boyfriend trying to get in good with a Dad.

"Please call me Carlisle." He assured with a nod. "Leslie, I need to get back to the hospital. Call if you need anything else."

I nodded not taking my eyes off Seth. "Thank You." and he was gone.

"Well if your going to be on nurse duty, I might as well fill in the chit chat."

"Not now, Carter." I hissed. "Seth do you want anything?" I asked softly.

"No, I'm fine." He said faintly. "Just you being here is enough."

Carter started clapping. "And the award goes to Seth, for the cheesist line ever! Bravo! Bravo!"

"Can you not act like an ass for five seconds!" I snapped. " God, I don't know how on Earth I stomached you for half a century."

"Leslie?" Seth asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you make me a smoothie? The cold will help the pain in my ribs."

"Sure, Seth." I walked to the kitchen and pulled out all the necessities. Banana, Strawberries, Yogurt, Ice, and a Blender._ I hope this is the kind he wants. _Only took a minute to get everything all blended together.

"Here Seth." I said propping him up on the couch and handing him the smoothie. "Do you want to watch some TV?"

"Sure." he said after taking a sip. "Great smoothie, Leslie."

"Oh, good. I didn't know if it was what you wanted." I said turning on the TV.

"No Banana-Strawberry is my favorite." he smiled.

The TV turned on to some show where the guys were doing stunts. Looked so stupid to me, but Seth seemed to be enjoying it.

"Leslie. Come." Carter said dragging me outside by my arm

"The hell!" I shouted and ripped my arm out of his grip.

"You are so dumb." he laughed.

"OK, I'm dumb" I tried to walk past him but he blocked me.

"Are you not going to ask why I just insulted you?"

"I could really care less right now." I was really tired of Carter at this point.

"Well I'll tell you anyway." I folded my arms. "He's playing you. Seth is a wolf."

"No he's not and yes I know." I interrupted.

He threw his hands up in the air all dramatically. "Do you not know anything about wolves?!"

I narrowed my eyes. "They imprint, have high temperatures, and they aren't _just _wolves, they are humans who happen to turn into wolves."

"Your missing something." He cooed. I blank stared at him now. He sighed. "You need to brush up on your facts. They are built to kill us."

"So what."

"Would you stop interrupting!" He paused. "Wolves are built to kill us. Us Vampires. We hit one of them so they would simply shake it off back down, if we hit a human at the same rate we had hit the wolf then they would be dead in a second. "

"Uhm... OK?"

"You still don't get it?!" I shook my head. He glanced back to the house. Seth was watching us through the corner of his eye. I cocked my head. "Sorry." Carter whispered.

_Sorry about wha... _

Next thing I know, I am flying at light speed in the air. I landed in a tree high enough to see what is happening in the ground. Seth had ran outside and turned into a wolf. _WTF?! _He's suppose to be injured. I jumped down from the tree and came between Seth and Carter. On the ground were pieces of the casting around his leg, the sling his arm was in and his clothes. His eyes looked down to mine. I could see and feel his remorse. I didn't feel played.

"I told you. He's absolutely fine." Carter smirked right next to me.

I smiled at Seth. "Come back later and you can tell me why." I said softly. He nodded back and limped away.

I turned to Carter. "Thanks oh so much for throwing me into a freaking tree." I said sarcastically.

His face looked disappointed. "And I thought you were going to fight him." He said ignoring my remark

I smiled and walked away. "Never."

"Wait. What do you mean never?" He said quickly,

"Seth is a kid to me. Would you ever want to get into a physical fight with a kid?"

"Well..." He laughed.

I smacked his arm. "Child abuse will get your smart ass in jail and I'm sure the guys in prison would love a new toy."

"Your just as naughty as me. Do you know that?" He smacked my ass.

"Touch my ass again, I'll make you wish you were never turned."

"I look forward to that." He smirked.

"It's not going to be something you enjoy." I cooed and walked into the house to see Jacob and Renesmee walking through the front door.

"Hi Auntie Leslie!" Renesmee said so cheery and innocently.

"Hi, sweetheart. What did you guys do today?"

"Jake took me to the park and we saw Embry and my friend Claire!" _Geez another wolf imprinting on a baby. Doesn't anyone see a problem with that?_

"Oh how fun!"

"Yeah it was and I learned how to swing! One day everyone is going to have to take me to the park so I can show you!" Renesmee was so excited to show off her new skill.

"Sounds like a plan!" I said trying to match her enthusiasm.

"She didn't even want to go home. I had to rip her away from that swing." Jacob said tiredly. I bet Renesmee runs all the energy out of him.

I whispered to Renesmee. "I think Jacob needs a nap."

She looked up at him and gently poked her little finger at the bags under his eyes and laughed. "Yes, Jacob does." He yawned and then she. "Me too!"

"Alright little munch-kin lets get you down first." He said taking Renesmee upstairs.

"Did you ever think about a kid at one point in your life?" Carter said behind me.

"God!" I jumped. "Do you enjoy popping up out of no where."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes and no."

"How is it yes and no?" Was I really going to have this conversation with him?

"Yes at one brief period in time. When, Edward first proposed. Only in that second thought and never before or again had I thought about kids" I turned and faced Carter. "What about you?"

"Only when I was with you." He sincerely meant that. Quite touching, but then I remembered who he was. "I always wished I had known you in my human life. Things would be so much more different."

"What do you even like about me? It can't be the beauty, So what?" I asked.

"Your will, your whole being makes me feel all warm and gooey inside." He grinned.

"Your so full of it."

"But seriously," He paused looking so deeply into my eyes. "Your a strong-willed-hard-to-get girl who drives me insane." He stepped closer to me without breaking the gaze. "And I love it."

"You have the power of illusion. Use it."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow. "When I could have the real thing right here."

He stepped a little closer again cupping his hands against my face. I looked at each hand and back to his face. He was moving closer, and closer. "I'm going to kiss you now, Lesbug." He said halfway to my lips. Giving me plenty of time to argue but I didn't want to. I hate him so much that I love him. Does that make any sense? My mind was just racing and his face was still a decent distance away from mine. What if I had noticed his love for me 100 years ago, instead of looking for Edward? I would of saved so much of my existence that was centered on a dead end. This guy, right here right now, he could of saved me. Saved me the disappointment. He would have been my family. He loved me for all these years. That is probably why he left that day. I had hurt him by not requiting his feelings. The drawing feeling he gets was telling him my true blue feelings. I believe he is here to make me realize it. The question is. Am I ready to let it show?

* * *

**That's it for now! Hope you liked it. But I think In the middle it short of went down hill. Had to get it rollin' up again somehow(: Do you agree?**

**Oh and I want to start another story, but you guys would control it. Like when your camping and you build off everyones story. But it would be like I write the first Chapter,  
********You tell me what you want to happen, and the one i think is best and I get inspired from will be in the next chapter. What do you think?**

**Anywhoo! Like i said in the Begning. Thank You but times 10000000000000 =D**

**Love Love and Lions(: *MUAH***


	5. Take the First Step

******* DISCLAIMER--- I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID(: ***

*******A/N* Hope You Enjoy(:**

**

* * *

**

lips were now only 4 inches away from mine and he continued to move slowly.

"l'OH ottiene sopra con esso. ('Oh get on with it')" I whispered. Italy was our favorite place to search. He smiled and finally met his lips with mine. It was passionate, invigorating, yet short lived. When he pulled away from me my eyes were still closed, hoping he would get the hint, but like any guy, he didn't. When I opened my eyes, I took a deep sigh.

"You not screaming or slapping me across the face." He said taking his hands off my face. "Awesome." I was still dazed by that kiss. "Well?"

I snapped out if it. "Hmm? Well, what?"

"What's going to happen now?"

I cocked my head slightly to the side. "Nothing." I said bluntly and walked past him to clean up the cup Seth had used and the kitchen.

"What the Hell, Leslie!" He yelled.

"Shut the hell up, Carter!" I whispered very loudly as I entered the kitchen. "Renesmee and Jacob are sleeping."

"What do you mean nothing! That kiss," He paused. "That kiss was more than nothing. More than something. It was extraordinary and unforgettable."

"I don't know about extraordinary, but of course its unforgettable we can't forget anything, smart one." I started scrubbing the dishes a little harder than necessary.

"Why can't you admit to your self that you may actually like someone other than Edward, the wind beneath your little wings. Newsflash Leslie! The wind has already blown through. And something new has shown up in front of you and your so scared to take hold of it. Edward has apparently moved on, so why the hell can't you?!" I was scrubbing away all the frustration into this poor little dish. "Leslie, god damnitt, look at me!" _snap. _The dish had cracked and I turned to look at Carter.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Answer me!"

"Answer you what?!"

"Why are you so damn scared to see that what is in front of you, can be good for you?"

"Because, I chose to see what I want! And your no good for me anyway. All we have done since you got here is yell and scream and threaten."

"And that's because you won't meet me halfway! I'm here and I love you and I'm waiting for you to open your eyes and see it, Leslie! But you are so stupid and naïve and insecure that you can't! And you have been that way since I first met you! Too blinded by the past to know that your future is in your reach. You just have to give a little. Hell, I'll be happy if you just take one little step toward the future of us. We could travel the world again and again until you want a permanent place wherever you want. I'll make anything for you. Name it, I'll create it. Want kids? We can adopt. Just whatever you want I'll give my hardest to make it happen. I've done it before for you and I'll do it again in a human heartbeat. Just," he extended his hand toward me. "Take the first step."

All I did was stay frozen and stare at his hand. Weighing the pros and cons of this arrangement. If I take a step forward I would be staying true to myself and have the most devoted person by my side the whole step of the way for eternity. If I reject him 10 to 1 he is just going to keep trying and trying to get me to give in. I still do not know my feelings. They are still unearthing themselves. I have never loved someone other than Edward, so the moving on part is terrifying as hell to do, even though, as he had pointed out, Edward is already living up his existence. He is long gone past me. "Carter..." he extended his hand even more.

"Just take it, Leslie. Everything will be so much more better."

_I can't do it._ _Maybe I can. This is what you have always wanted, It's just not with the one you imagined. It probably will be so much better. New, fresh start._

Right when I was about to take a step forward. The doorbell rang.

* * *

**Sorry that was so short!!! I have to save my fingers for the next chapters! Anyway I really hope you enjoyed(: The Next one will be SO much longer, I promise.**

**Love Love and Cloudy Skies(: *MUAH***


	6. Target & Kisses

******* DISCLAIMER--- I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID(: ***

*******A/N* Hope You Enjoy(:**

soon as the door swung open, Seth came rushing toward me for an embrace. "I'm sorry about earlier. It's just, I wanted to get to know you more. You seem so down to Earth for a vampire. Sorry that I hadn't told you I was fine."

"Yeah, Seth, it's totally fine." I smiled, hiding the disgust I had for his smell, as he stepped away from me.

"Leslie, you seem bugged out. What's happening?" He asked concerned.

I laughed, "Nothing a kid like you needs to worry about." I sound like a mom when a 5 year old asks something like, 'Why did daddy leave screaming?'

"I'm anything but a kid. I'm 14, technically 17 if you count the years I've been a wolf. And I'm offended that you would call me that." He grinned. In his head his logic was probably all fine and dandy. He is going to go through his own problems on his own. He doesn't need to take on mine.

"Still, your a kid." I said walking to the kitchen. I should clean up the mess I made.

"Well your short." he chuckled as he leaned against the island in the kitchen. "I'm pretty sure height is more important than age. I could pass for 21 with my size and height, you..." he eyed me for a second. "would probably pass for 17, if you're lucky 18."

"Watch it little boy." I narrowed my eyes playfully, "Calling a girl short is fighting words. And I prefer vertically challenged or fun sized thank you very much. Oh and, FYI I am 18." I stuck my tongue out and turned to do the dishes, properly this time. "So are you all healed up now?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, pretty much. Just a little sore. So where's that one guy?" He changed the subject this time. I looked back at Seth and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't have any idea where Carter goes. "Well, who is he? You two seem to not get along at all."

"He's just a friend who helped me along time ago and were just like that."

"Oh." He took a long pause. "So if he's just a friend then, that means you don't have a boyfriend?" Seth attempt at shyness failed miserably.

"No and No" I turned again and eyed him. I knew exactly what he was talking about and hell would have to freeze over before I get with a guy who is practically a baby.

"You must be a mind reader too." He chuckled. "And you never know"

"I don't need a power to know what is going on up in your head. I've had tons of experience and yes I do know."

"Whatever, you'll see." I finished up the dishes and leaned along the island facing Seth.

"I won't see anything." I chuckled lightly. "I need to go to the store and get a new blender, Want to come?" He nodded and I wrote a little note for Jacob, if I didn't get back before he woke up or for when the Cullen's get home, which ever comes first, grabbed my keys and we were off.

After I made my way out of Forks and onto the freeway, Seth started filling in the silence. "So, where are you going to by the blender at?"

"I'm just going to go to an appliance store. None of those household-name, everything-you-need-is-there places. Too many people staring at you."

"Well, those household-name, everything-you-need-is-there places are were we'll have to go." he said pointing to the clock. "All the appliance only store are closed."

"Damnitt." I muttered. "We're going to go to Target then. One of the places I can at least stand for more than 10 minutes."

He was just laughing his head off, "What's up with you and main-stream stores?"

"I hate hate _hate_ when people stare, drives me mad, _and_ to add insult to injury, when there is a ton of people around I hear them all. It's like they form a army and attack my head." The memory of when I first walked past a Wal-Mart came flooding back to me. The horror.

"Well, whatever they say tell me, It will be fun." His attempt at calming me down failed.

"Lady in white thinks I'm to young to be hanging out with a 20-something year old." I whispered to Seth low enough so nobody could hear. That was only one of the many people that thought I was too young. I wanted to say "Shove it' to each and everyone of them

"What I tell you." he nudged me playfully.

"Shut up. Man with the kids wishes he could be as buff as you. Granny in the scooter thinks you need to stay away from a young defenseless girl." I rolled my eyes. Good thing I wore my sunglasses so she didn't see. "The pregnant lady hopes she'll have my body after she pops out the kid." Seth was just laughing at everything. I wish I could have fun like that. We were just about to turn onto the small appliances section when I heard a whisper so low only me and Seth could here it. We turned around to see the Cullen's except for Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie.

Now the thoughts got worse.

_Why can't I be that beautiful and flawless._

_ Look at that short one, she's fiiiiine._

_ Damn, where can I get guys like that?_

_ I want to be there friend! They get a lot of attention._

_ Isn't that the Cullen's from Forks._

Edward's eyes shot up past me and I looked back to see a couple walking toward us. Seth and I turned around and we were like a group of school fish by the aisle.

"Hey guys, long time no see." the girl smiled. _And look another adopte. _She said sourly. I glared at her behind my glasses.

"Yeah, how have you all been?" the guy asked this time. _Wow they look the same from High school._

I laughed in my head. High school? Really?

_Damn, of all the people we had to run into. _Bella groaned. "Hey Jessica and Mike."

"We'll just be over here." Alice excused herself, Jasper and Emmett and walked toward the blenders.

"And we'll be over there." I pointed to the electronic section and pulled Seth by the hand. Oh My God! I didn't know that that pull alone would bring up _SO _many thoughts, from strangers and the Cullens.

_Doesn't that girl know it's illegal to date an adult. I mean come on it'd be common sense. Shes like 16 and her boyfriend is 23. _a women said from behind me. I glared forward and let go of Seth's hand.

_Since when were Seth and Leslie an item? _Emmett laughed.

_Awe how cute._ Alice chirped. _They make an adorable couple. _

"No, Alice. Not even close." I whispered.

_You can hear me?_

"I have everyone's powers including my own, mind reading. I can usually block them out but not when there is a lot of people around." I pointed at a camera in the display case. Making it seem like I was talking to Seth.

_Hmm interesting._

_ "_Seth, I think I should get you something to eat, then take you home. Looks like Alice can get the blender herself."

_We'll I didn't know you were going to get one. You must have been with Seth when you decided and I can't see anything when the wolves and Renesmee and around. Not my fault. _She cooed in her head.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?" a sales clerk asked in a fake happy-to-be-here tone. I looked up a little and my glasses had moved slightly and I heard the clerk gasp. "Ma'am you wouldn't happen to be Leslie Johnson, by any chance?"

My head snapped up and I looked into this girl's eyes. She almost looked like my mother. "Yes I am, why?"

Confusion spread across her face. Defensive, Seth moved a little closer to me.

"Leslie." I heard Edward call. The clerk's head looked Edward's way.

She gasped again. "Is that Edward Masen?"

I heard Edward curse under his breath. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett had joined Edward and Bella in the middle of the aisle again. All looking toward me. I removed my glasses and looked at the clerk again. She looks exactly like my mother. "Who are you?"

"Wow, I can't believe it, all the pictures and your eulogy, but, your here alive, and...young."

"Uhm, I'm only 18. There are pictures of a girl that looks like me? And I'm pretty sure I haven't died yet. But seriously, who are you?"

"I'm Milly Johnson, Alexandria's granddaughter."

I stared at her in confusion this time. Who the hell is Alexandria? "I'm sorry, that name has no significance to me." I started to turn away but she grabbed my hand. Thank god I was wearing heavy gloves!

"Alexandria Leslie Johnson." She said each word distinctly, hoping I would know.

"No, Sorry." I looked down at her grip. "Can you let me go?"

"Come on! She's you sister." I turned toward her and once she was sure I wasn't going to leave she let my hand go.

"I don't have one." I said.

Everyone suddenly appeared next to me. "Leslie it is time to go." Edward said sternly. I looked back and forth between them. If I stay I'm putting her in danger. If I go I'll never know anything about what this girl is saying

"I have to go." I started walking away. I was halfway to the entrance of the store she stopped us.

"Go to that website." She said handing me a paper. "You will learn so much about what has happened since you disappeared. And I live with my grandmother, so if you want to meet her just stop by or call. Whatever you want." Milly had a huge smile on her face.

I tried to hand her back the paper. "I can't." I whispered, but she refused to take it.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone, and my grandmother is to senile to remember if you visit her or not. I've always dreamed that when I died, I'd meet you. After all the stories my grandmother had told me of the sister she wished she grew up with. I wanted to know where you disappeared to." She rambled.

"Milly, do you not understand? I'm not dead!" I tried to walk past her but she blocked my way.

"Yes you are!" She looked around and made sure nobody was looking and whispered. "Your a vampire."

I stared in shock and laughed it off. "Excuse me? That's crazy. There are no such things as vampires." I put my hand behind my back and snapped my fingers softly to make everyone else laugh along.

"Edward Masen's one to." she whispered again. "There are tons upon tons of photographs of you and him. Quite sweet actually."

"I'm sorry you have me mistaken to, I'm Edward Cullen." He said finally.

"And I'm his wife." Bella said. "And I'm pretty sure he hasn't been with Leslie. I've known him since our junior year of high school."

"Have you ever considered counseling? You clearly are not in your right mind." I pointed out. Well, she was. I couldn't let her know that though.

"No, no, no. You are my great aunt Leslie. I'm positive."

"I'm sorry, Milly, I'm only 18. And as far as I know, I only have one niece." I turned around to Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Bella. "Unless, any of you are grandparents?" they all chuckled and shook there heads. I turned back around. "Yeah sorry, hun, not possible." I tried to hand her back the paper but again she refused.

"No, when you are done pretending, you look at it." she walked away hurt. I looked back at her for a second and felt dreadful. I was just about to turn around and say you are so right, but Seth caught me and towed me to the door.

"She'll see you at home." Seth spoke for me.

"I told you, I hate well known stores." I mumbled as Seth helped me into the car.

We ended up stopping at a Olive Garden in Silverdale to get Seth something to eat before I take him home. "I'll just have that to go please." Seth pointed to the picture because he couldn't pronounce the name.

I laughed. "Capellini Pomodoro, molto bene."

"Conoscete l'italiano?" The waiter asked happily.

"Si." I smiled

"So awesome. We can never get anyone to say the names, unless there very American like our pasta alfredo."

"Well, if their going to come and eat Italian, might as well learn how to say what there eating." I laughed. "Wow that was really quick." I said spotting the food already coming our way.

"Yup, you too have a safe night." The waiter called as we walked out the door. I heard Seth chuckle. Facepalm. Why do guys have to think like that?

"Hey, so I guess that was fun." I said as I walked Seth to the door.

"Yeah, not that bad. I had a fun time babysitting." He chuckled lightly.

I playfully punched his arm. "Whatever, just don't take advantage of..."

I was immediately stopped my his lips kissing mine. Once the shock was done running through my body because of the touch, it actually felt...nice. _Damn that was such a set up. Think better next time. _Seth's arms wrapped around my waist and we were in full make out mode, but then someone opened the door and we stopped.

"Mom!" Seth gasped at the lady standing in the doorway with her pajamas on.

"Well, you could of at least gave me a heads up that you were out with a girl. I wouldn't have to ruin your 'make out' or whatever the kids call it these days." I glanced at Seth through the corner of my eye and he was blushing. _Awe. _His mom looked toward me and extended her hand. "I'm Sue Clearwater."

I extended my hand to meet hers and smiled as innocently as I could. "Leslie Johnson."

She looked at Seth, "She's a vampire too." she sighed. "Only you Seth."

I tried to a step back but Seth held me close and whispered, "She knows already, no worries."

"Who brought a vampire?" a girl said sourly. She peered over Sue's shoulder and rolled her eyes away from us. "Of course." She mumbled.

"Can it Leah!" Seth snapped.

"I should get going." Seth released me from his hold and went inside with his mom.

I released a deep breathe. "Long, long day" I muttered as I drove off.

"Hello." I said walking in the door. Right when I was about to walk up the stairs Esme called me from the living room. When I walked in her, Edward and Alice stood up from the couch. "What's up?"

"Your not going to look up the website, are you? I mean, you can but don't want to do anything more." Esme walked over to me. "We don't want a visit from the Volturi any time soon." She smiled warmly.

I nodded agreeing. "Of course, Esme. I have no interest to." I smiled reassuringly.

"Well," She looked back at Edward and Alice and then back to be. "That;s good, sweetie."

I laughed at the awkwardness. "I didn't need an intervention, guys. But I'm glad you care."

_Knock, knock. _I walked to the front door to see who it... shit.

"Well at least you can knock. What do you want Carter?"

He smiled. I narrowed my eyes. He has something planned, and I don't like it.

***A/N***

**Well, Idk. Lol. right now everythingg is all over the place. Le me know what ya think?**

**Love Love and Diamond Skin(: *MUAH***


	7. Date 1: Ventura County Fair

******* DISCLAIMER--- I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID(: ***

*******A/N* Hope You Enjoy(:**

"I'm here to make you a proposition." He stood up tall with his hand in his pocket looking down at me.

I raised a brow. "Oh, really." I crossed my arms trying to get across that I won't take any bull but I'm willing to listen. "And what would that be?"

"Have 5 dates with me."

I cocked my head to the side a little and stared at him confused. "What?" I finally said.

"Look, I love you and I want to make you love me. In 5 dates to anywhere you want, I'll make it happen." He grinned, so sure of himself. "If I do not succeed. Then, I'll leave you alone and resist the urges to be with you. They always say 'If you love someone enough, you'll let them go.'" There was a long pause. He wanted those words to sink in. "But I'm positive I will not have to be letting go." He winked at me. "Pick you up tomorrow at 5, be thinking about what you want to do." And he disappeared before I could argue.

I groaned. "The hell." I closed the door and walked back to the living room. And plopped myself next to Esme. "What do I do?"

She gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "Well, sweetie, just think of what you want to do."

I looked at her. "That wasn't really the answer I wanted."

She smiled. "I know that, but what is the worst that can happen? If you don't love him, fine. If you do, fine. But you have to go out and see which one it is." She shrugged. "You never know."

I sighed. I think I know what I want. But it is all so blurry. "Ok." A huge smile crawled across my face. "I know where I want to go!" I said with plenty enthusiasm. "Ventura is having there annual fair this week. It will be such a blast if I took Renesmee to."

Esme looked at me with a I-don't-think-that-would-be-a-good-idea-look.

"Common, Esme. He said whatever I wanted right? Well I want to take Renesmee to the fair." I smiled at the loophole.

She sighed. "Go ask Edward and Bella if that's OK." I did as Esme said and ran to their cabin.

I was about to knock when Edward had opened the door. "No."

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean 'no'."

"No you are not using my daughter for your advantage." He said sternly.

"Well can I at least ask Renesmee is she wants to go when I don't have a date with him."

He sighed. "Fine."

I walked into Renesmee's room where Bella and Jacob were trying to put her to sleep.

"Auntie Leslie!" She jumped up off her bed and ran to me extending her arms for me to pick her up. When I did she showed me how difficult she was being for her mom and Jacob.

"Well, that's not very nice, Renesmee. You have to go to sleep so you have energy for where I'm going to take you in a couple days."

She stared at me confused. "Where are you taking me?"

I looked up at Bella and Jacob. "Do you mind if I try to put her down?"

"Have at it." Bella said kissing Renesmee on the head on her way out. "You be a good girl for Leslie."

"I have to go on my rounds anyway." Jacob said tiredly. "See you later munchkin."

"Bye bye, Jake." Renesmee said sweetly.

Once everyone was gone I layed Renesmee back on her bed putting the covers on her for when she decides to clock out..

"So where are you taking me?" She said excited.

"Well, before I came Forks, I spent a lot of my time in California." I said this like a story so hopefully she would go to sleep. "And there is a place called Ventura. It is right by the beach and there are a ton of little shops and you can rent bikes and ride around. The smell is so lovely. And you can hear the waves all day everyday." He eyes were gleaming with excitement. "Well, every year around this time they have a big huge fair with rides and food and games and music. It is such a blast! And maybe in two days I can take you." I smiled hoping she would ask...

"Why not tomorrow?"

"Well, tomorrow I am going to hang out with a friend, but we are going to the fair. I'll make sure I write all the things down that you might like, so for when we go the next day we have more time to do everything more than once."

Her excitement died down a little. "You don't want me to hang out with your friend too?

"No, honey, I would love for you to hang out but Daddy said no."

"What if I ask Daddy?! Do you think he will say yes to me."

I shrugged. "I don't know."

She called Edward and when he showed up he glared at me and I smiled. "Yes, Nessie?"

"Why did you say no when Auntie Leslie wanted to take me to the fair with her friend?" She said in her sweet baby voice, I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Well, Nessie, because..." He gave me a death glare and looked back at Renesmee with her big chocolate baby eyes.

Right then Bella walked in. "Edward, Jacob is not going to be here all day tomorrow. Let Nessie go."

Edward gave in and Renesmee jumped up from her bed to hung her parents. "Thank you Mommy and Daddy!"

"But Renesmee, if you want to go you have to be asleep in 15 minutes, OK?" Bella through in.

"Alright!" Rensmee ran back to her bed and was all ready for sleep to take her.

"Night, honey. See you when you wake up." Bella said walking out the door.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Edward kissed her head and walked out the door.

"Sweet dreams, Renesmee." I said softly and walked out of the room.

"I hope your happy." Edward said before I stepped out the front door.

"I'm happy because I get to spend time with Renesmee. Now, is that so bad?" and I left to track down Carter.

I never really paid attention to his scent, but it smelled so amazing. A mixture so intoxicating, It felt illegal. I followed it to a hotel. I walked threw the sliding doors and he was there waiting in the lobby.

"Well maybe I don't need those 5 dates." he smiled and moved his head down to kiss me. I stepped back.

"Nu uh. I'm just here to let you know. We are going to the Ventura County Fair with Renesmee tomorrow."

He looked at me puzzled. "Who's Renesmee?"

"Edward and Bella's little girl." He nodded which surprised me.

"Anyway, Come to the Cullen's house at 7 a.m and I'm driving so we'll get there by 9 something. Hang out at the fair all day and be on the road by 10 p.m."

He smiled. "I love it when you plan." I rolled my eyes.

"Just be there tomorrow, OK? And please be on you best behavior, we're going to have a little girl with us."

"Oh, I'll be a very good boy." he mocked and stepped closer to me. "but since I'm waiting to make you fall for me, might as well be friends with benefits." He lowered his head and grabbed my face and kissed me. It was absolutely more invigorating and intoxicating then our last one. He made it longer to which I enjoyed very much. Then it dawned on me. _I'm a whore! _I've made out with Seth and now Carter in the same day! I immediately ripped away from his hold.

"Uhm..." I tried to find something to say but ended up walking away.

"Alice." I called from my room.

"Yes?" She popped in. "What's up Leslie?"

"I have no idea what to wear." I said holding up two outfits.

She smiled. "Well." She cooed thinking. "The cream flowing top with a big brown belt and dark blue destroyed skinny jeans with the brown high heels is cute. But then again the long red plaid tunic with the big black belt and black leggings and red flats is cuter." I held both up to my body and she described them. "I like the first one." She finally chose and walked to the bathroom. "Can I do your make up?" She asked moving stuff around on the counter.

I quickly changed and put on a cream and brown knit hat. "Sure Alice." I said walking into the bathroom checking myself out in the mirror. "Nothing to dark, nice and soft."

"Sure thing." I stood still while Alice did my makeup. God, this feels like a movie scene. A sister helping another for a important date. Alice was done in 5 minutes and did exactly what I asked. Nothing bold and dark, just natural and smooth. I hugged Alice.

"Thanks."

She fixed my curls a little and pinned back my hat a little so it will stay. "No problem." she smiled and we walked downstairs. Renesmee was all ready sitting anxiously on the couch with Carter. I glanced at the clock. It was 7:20.

"Well, I guess the 7 a.m. rule doesn't apply to your auntie, huh, Renesmee?" I rolled my eyes and Renesmee giggled.

"Silly, Auntie Leslie." I smiled while I grabbed my keys and purse.

"You guys all set?"

"Yeah! Bye bye everyone!" Renesmee yelled as she jumped off the couch and ran through the garage door, Carter right behind her.

We were already passed the Washington border entering Oregon. Carter and Renesmee were having fun with their powers. Carter used his illusion to project the Ventura County Fair layout so Renesmee could see. He made a talking pig appear on her little hand and they had a rather long conversation about their lives. It was so adorable.

"You are very good with kids." I noted to Carter.

"It's like an instinct." He shrugged. "Nothing special."

"It is special. Most guys would never be so involved in keeping a kid entertained. It's very sweet." I quickly smiled at him.

"Hey, Renesmee, would you like to go surfing."

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "When?"

He made a replica of the Ventura beaches. Sound and all. "Look to the left. Who's that surfing?"

"That's me!" She giggled. "And there's you and Auntie Leslie." I looked in the review mirror to see mini Carters and I on the beach.

"Wow your really good, sweetie."

The smile on her face was so heart warming. She was having a blast already. I looked over to Carter. He was turned around facing Renesmee making the whole city of Ventura visible to her. Pointing out little things he knew would capture her interest. The pier, Main Street, and the mall to name a few. He even made it sunny and, I could see his skin slightly shine in the mirror. I think he was having more fun than Renesmee. He would be such a great dad.

"Hey Renesmee?" I whispered.

"What?" She whispered back laughing.

"Look to your right. Do you see little island shapes behind the clouds?"

"Yeah! What are they?"

"Well, Renesmee, remember when you went on the boat and you sailed to a cluster of islands and you drove a golf cart around?" Carter said.

"Channel Islands!" She said amazed. "We are almost there!"

"Yup, only 5 more minutes." I smiled and she pressed her little nose to the window looking at the ocean.

We went on every ride 3 times, except for Buckaneer, which we went on 5 times. Renesmee loved the whole boat rocking movements. She won a ton of stuffed animals, purple lions, yellow monkeys, blue tigers, and green bunnies. She ate funnel cake and cotton candy to her hearts content. We went to the art showcase and there was a little booth for the kids to draw, and she drew a very acurate stick drawing of her family. We headed over to the animal part of the fair and she got to see the pigs in real life along with some goats, lambs, cows, and horses. Renesmee was having a blast, and so were Carter and I. We rented a stroller, just in case Renesmee decided to clock out a little early, and by 8 o'clock she did.

"Do you want to just put all her things in the car then walk around? I know this wasn't the date you probably had planned, but walking around could make up for it." I smiled. He was so good with Renesmee to day, and we didn't really have time to talk. Mostly my fault. I knew Renesmee would take up a lot of attention that I didn't want to give Carter, but I think he deserves some now.

He smiled. "Sure why not. Wait here and I'll be back in a second."

It was dark. And I was basically alone. I couldn't help but think this is the last thing... Alex saw. I shut my eyes. Bending down by a sleeping Renesmee. I lightly placed my hand on hers. This was helping.

"Leslie..." Carter said helping me up. "I'm sorry. I forgot." He whispered softly. "You can open you eyes. I'm here." I did and I could see the remorse he had in his blood red eyes. "There you go." He smiled. "Common, let's walk to Main Street." I tried to reach for Renesmee's stroller, but he beat me to it. "I got it. You just hold onto my hand." His hand grabbed mine and I felt safe.

After a while of silence, Carter spoke. "Today was really fun." He laughed lightly. "This little one has a lot of energy."

I smiled down at Renesmee. "She sure does. Thanks for paying for everything. We probably burned a hole with all the games we played."

"Don't even mention it, Lesbug. This was a date, it would of looked bad if I made you pay for everything." He smiled at me. I never really noticed how beautiful his face was. I'm not just saying that because it is inevitable for being a vampire, but it truly was breathtaking. His swooped-to-the-side dark brown hair, his perfectly chiseled face, even his red eyes, as dark as they may be, were all defined and beautiful in the moonlight.

"Why do you call me that?" I said ripping my gaze away from his face to stare at the ground.

"I don't really know actually. It sort of rolls of my tongue. Why, you don't want me to call you that?"

"No, I think it's cute, I just never knew how you came up with it, that's all." I smiled. "Can I have your opinion on something?" I was debating on what to ask.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well, yesterday I was at Target."

He interrupted me by chuckling, "You. At Target? Wow, how did I miss that sight." I just let him finish laughing. "OK, as you were saying."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled a little. "Well, this girl, she knew who I was and Edward. She claimed that she was my great niece and I had a sister named Alexandria. She handed me this note with a website and phone number. At first I didn't want to look at it, for obvious reasons of course but, now I'm thinking of checking it out. Website only, but I'm a little scared, what if I want to meet her? I don't want to risk her life or mine, but there is this urge to know... you know?" I looked up at him and he was just looking forward to where we were going. I waited for his reply.

"If circumstances were different, I would say go for it." he paused.

"But there not, I know." I finished for him and looked up at the moon. "What if the moon didn't have its stars and the only reason it knew was that they simply disappeared, do you think the stars would be destined to come back eventually?"

He stopped walking all of a sudden and turned fully to me. "I think the moon should find another moon. Make their own stars." He smiled and stepped closer to me wrapping his hands around my waist gazing down into my eyes. "Lesbug, you don't need your existence to be a star analogy. Whatever you think you should do, do it. Don't think twice but if it bites you in your pretty little ass, I'll be there to make everything better."

"Oh, wow" I rolled my eyes. "but thank you. It's always nice to know I have someone to catch me when I fall."

He leaned closer to me, "Always." he whispered right on my lips and then they touched. Every time I kiss him, It gets more intoxicating and wonderful and longer. Makes me feel truly happy and reassures me of... everything. And to think, he has always been here and I'm just noticing him now. He knows how to make me borderline insane then sweeps me off my feet the next moment. Perfect, undeniable balance. All my feelings that were mixed up are slowly lining themselves up except, this one part of me is torn between two guys, who obviously are not afraid to show their feelings. The man kissing me right now and the boy I kissed yesterday.

Seth's face popped up into my head and I immediately pulled away from Carter. "I can't." I whispered after a second.

"OK." He said understanding "It's alright." He unstrapped Renesmee out of the stroll gently and carried her on our way back to my car.

***A/N***

**I Think this is my FAVORITE chapter so far! (: So much is going on. Will Leslie choose Carter... or are her feelings for Seth going to grow more? Where is she going to choose for the next dates, or is that needed? I'm so excited for you to seeeeeee!!! =D**

**Love Love and 1918(: *MUAH***


	8. Cordelia

******* DISCLAIMER--- I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID(: ***

*******A/N* Hope You Enjoy(:**

the way back to Forks, the car was filled with laughter. Carter was telling me all the little things he noticed about me back in the day. How I would get discouraged when I never found Edward then two seconds later I would be stoked on traveling to another place.

"I remember that! And didn't people always come up to us and say 'congratulations'?" I laughed, it was like old friends catching up after years apart remembering the good days.

"Yes, and you didn't care, you were to focused." He laughed along with me.

"God, it seems like so long ago." I paused and let the laughter die down.

"I had a good time all those years though, even if they did hurt." Carter said seriously. Then it dawned on me. _That's why he left! _Me barely paying attention to this guy who loves me when I was looking for a guy who had loved me, he couldn't take it.

I grabbed Caters hand, "I'm sorry." I whispered remorsefully.

"Doesn't matter now, just as long as I can try to show you how much you mean to me." He kissed my hand softly. "We're one minute away from my hotel." he said softly. I smiled and drove right past it. "What are you kidnapping me?"

"It's not kidnapping, you not a kid." I cooed lightly. "Think of it more as a stepping forward." I pulled into the garage, "but a very very very microscopic step" I smiled and stepped out the car.

"Leslie." I heard Seth call from where the forest met the driveway.

"Take Renesmee inside for me please?" I told Carter and met Seth in the middle of the driveway. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to hang out before I started my rounds." He looked past me and I turned around. Carter was still standing there holding Renesmee.

"Seriously." I said under my breath. "Take her to..." Suddenly he was gone."Thank you." I said quietly and turned back to Seth.

"So?" He prompted.

"She can't, she's hanging out with me." Carter said putting his arm around me. I looked between Seth and Carter. Love triangles never end good... for _anybody. _How on earth did I get these two guys to love me? I didn't ask for this, I would perfectly content alone.

"Leslie, common, wouldn't you rather hang out with me?" Seth asked, his voice was full of hurt.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Carter and Seth's eyes were burning holes through me. What could I say with out hurting either one. I felt like crawling into a hole where nobody would find me. I ducked under Carter's arm and stepped back a few steps. Both guys still looking straight at me waiting for my answer. Can't they get the hint! I don't want to answer!

"Lesbug, we were progressing. Don't take a step back when you just took one forward."

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about? She just took steps back." Seth snapped.

Carter turned toward "First off, I'm not your 'dude'. Secondly, stay in school" He chuckled darkly. "You so need it."

Seth growled,"I can rip your head off before you know it." His threat had no edge to it.

"Well isn't that interesting. I can kill you, go skydiving 10 times, come back and kill you again in less than a minute." He got up to Seth's face. "Who do you think is going to win." he taunted and walked toward me.

"No." I finally choked out, stopping Carter in his tracks. "No, no, no. You guys can't hurt each other with out hurting me and hopefully neither of you want that."

"Never, Lesbug, you know that." Carter said softly, stepping toward me slowly.

"Leslie, I would never hurt you. Your too important."

"Then you guys, as my friends, need to get along or your never going to see me again. I'm not going to deal with your bull." Carter had stopped a foot away from me and Seth had come forward to. My eyes just kept going back and forth. I felt as if I was at a tennis match. It was horrific. Carter on one side, Seth on the other. Equally good guys.

"You're really going to give me an ultimatum?" Carter asked surprised. "I'm telling you right now, I will not give in to you little ultimatum, but I'm going to do whatever you wish."

"I like vampires, I do, but I can't get along with this guy, Leslie." Seth complained.

"Oh, you poor baked over-sized oompa loompa. Go back to where you came from." Carter remarked.

"Look" Seth said, completely ignoring Carter's insult. "I saw this go down with Jake, Bella, and Edward, but Bella had already made her choice long before Jake added himself into the picture. You haven't chosen, So I will fight for you til the end." He glanced at Carter through the corner of his eye.

"I don't want you to fight." I whispered, not being able to find my normal voice volume. "Just..." I stepped toward them and grabbed both their hands. "be my friends."

"As you wish." Carter grinned, he knew I love _The Princess Bride_.

Seth sighed in defeat, "Fine, Leslie." he was having a hard time accepting this little deal, but I think he can come to terms.

"Good." I smiled. "That's all I want."

Suddenly, a person cried out in pain. We all turned our heads toward the way the cry came from then back at each other and ran.

When we got to where we heard the cry out, I saw the Cullens and the Wolves on one side and a girl, standing over a drained body, on the other side. Seth, Carter and I ran over to everyone. The girl's hair was all in her face, so I was not able to see her clearly, but her open mouth was full of blood, dripping down her face.

"Do we know who she is?" I whispered.

"Hello, Aunt Leslie" Her voice was cold and hard

I ran up to her to get a closer look. It was Milly. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Well, I was eating." She stepped over the body and wiped away her mouth and removed her hair from her face. She is different from last time. She's a vampire. "But now, I get the pleasure to legitimately meet you." She extended her hand but I rejected it.

"If you are going to feed on people, hunt out of town and make sure you know how to clean up after yourself."

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm new at this. Maybe we could have a aunt-niece bonding time and teach me how you get that pretty gold color in your eyes." She moved my bangs from my eye to see the color better.

I smacked her hand away from my hair. "I'm not your aunt. I only had a brother and he was gone before he was able to have a child."

She chuckled evilly. "My Father sure knew how to use his power." She cocked her head to the side and smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't run into him after all these years." Father?

Just then the wolves and the Cullens ran off into the trees and Carter and Edward appeared on either side of me.

"Alex is dead and had no children," Edward said firmly. "So, I suggest you go on with your existence else where. Your not welcome here in Forks."

"If you chose to stick around, you will regret it eternally in hell." Carter finished.

"Of course he is dead." Milly said. "How do you think I was changed? A little fairy came and sprinkled me with permanent sparkles. God, for being alive this long, you sure aren't smart. My 5 month old daughter could of put everything together faster than you nimrods."

"You have a daughter?" Carter snickered. "Can we get this girl a worst mother of infinity award?"

Milly punched Carter square across the face and sent him flying, breaking a tree in half whn he landed. "I'm a good mother! My daughter loves me!"

Carter got back up and ran back to me. "If you are such a good mother, then why are you a vampire? Huh? Your just a selfish bitch."

Pure rage set across Milly's face and she attacked Carter to the ground punching him over and over again saying 'I'm. A. Good. Mother.' with every punch. I was about to run over to her when a kid pulled her away. I narrowed my eyes as he calmed her down.

"...yes, daddy." was the last thing I heard come out of her mouth. And then the kid helped up Carter.

"I'm sorry, my man." His voice...

Carter readjusted his jaw. "Whatever, she's a newborn." He said it like any guy who was beat by a girl would and walked to me.

The kid turned around and Edward put his hand on my shoulder holding me back. It was Alex, fifteen year old Alex. My big brother. I tried to speak but the words escaped me.

"Hello Leslie, Edward." He remembered us... He remembered me and he probably knew I was hurt when people said he had died and he didn't care. He didn't care to come even after I was changed. That dick.

I walked over to Carter and buried my face into his shirt. If I wasn't dead, he would be soaked.

"Leslie, you don't have to be upset." I felt a hand touch my back and I made Carter step back.

"Don't. Touch. Me. And, I'm not upset, I'm pissed off." I turned around to see him more clearly. He looks the same as I remember. "What the hell was going through your head when you left?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said sourly.

"You were supposedly dead and long gone when I left, and my answer was legit. But you." I shook my head. "you had no reason to just disappear. And! To cause insult to injury, you had to be floating in the lake after a year? You should of just stayed gone!"

"I came back to visit mom, dad, and you every month after I left. I took away their pain. Just not yours, I wanted to push you more towards Edward. I'm actually surprised Edward was married. I was rooting for your happy ending, sis."

"Your sick." I said with pure disgust. "I cannot believe I shed all those tears for you."

"Everything I did had good intention behind it! I never intended on everything else that has happened." He pleaded as if trying to win over a jury.

"Well, it did."

"God, Dad." Milly said walking toward Alex. "I can't believe you always spoke so highly of her. She's such a..." Before she could finish, I took her down and put my foot on her throat, If I just applied a little bit more pressure her head would be off.

"Yes, Milly, I am a bitch. Deal with it!" I took my foot off her throat and walked away from her to Alex. "Never come near me or my family again or I will rip you apart and burn the pieces myself."

"Leslie, Wait!" Alex and Milly ran in front of me, stopping me in my tracks.

I looked around, hoping Carter would be by me but, we were alone. "Where is Carter and Edward?"

"I made them join the others."

"Where are the others?" I said worried.

"At the Cullen house."

I sighed with relief and crossed my arms. "What do you want?"

"I'd like to have my little sister not be pissed at me, for one."

"Well, that's not going to happen. Next request."

He turned to Milly and she groaned in agony. "Aunt Leslie." She sucked in a deep breath. "I need you to take care of my little girl, Cordelia, until I have everything under control." I could see it pained to say that.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why can't Daddy dearest do it?"

"Because, I need to help daughter out first before I put my granddaughter in danger. It will only be temporary, 6 months to a Year, that should be enough time to get Milly use to this change." Alex said.

"Cordelia is going to get attached and may not want to be with Milly." I challenged. "She is only 5 months."

"Daddy." Milly whined faintly. "I can't let that happen."

He turned to her. "Mills, you can regain that bond. But if she's gone, you can't. This is the best way."

I can't let an innocent baby die. "I'll take her." I said.

Alex turned to me and nodded in approval. "Thank you, sis. I will bring Delia over in 30 minutes."

"Thank you. But if anything happens to my littl girl, you will pay." Milly threatened.

"She's in better care with me then you, her blood thirsty mother." I said bitterly and walked away. "When you come over uncompel my family."

I had to wait until Alex came to tell everyone what was going on because I had no idea what he told them to come here but all I knew was they were not coherent.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come inside." I said opening the door. Alex and Milly came in carrying all a baby needs and pushing a stroller. Milly told me everything Cordelia. Her likes and dislikes, all the stuff she has already. When Milly talked it was almost robotic, like she had no attachment to her daughter at all. When she was done explaining everything to me, Alex kissed Cordelia goodbye and handed her to me. I had not held a baby since 1915, but I knew exactly what to do. A bouncing/rocky motion is what the sleeping little girl liked.

"Well, I see you have everything under control. I will be calling in every-so-often to check up." Alex said walking to the door with Milly.

I was too intrigued by Cordelia, Alex had almost left before I remembered to ask. "Wait, you have to uncompell everybody, and go find the wo..."

"Already done with them." Alex interupted and walked to everyone in the house. He was done in 30 seconds. "Thank you, Leslie."

"Mhm." I hummed closing the door. When I turned around the Cullens were all standing infront of me with mixed emotions across their faces. Confusion and joy mostly.

I explained everything as I continued to rock and bounce Cordelia.

"Leslie, that was very kind of you." Esme said walking up to me to get a closer look of the baby. "She's precious."

"How is it possible that Milly was able to have Cordelia? Wasn't she a half vampire?" Alice asked.

"I don't know really. My theory is that Alex adopted Milly." I shook my head lightly, "She had to be human to have a human baby."

"Do you mind if I hold her?" Rosalie said. Her eyes gleaming. I handed Cordelia to her being careful not to wake her. "She is so gorgeous. Nice little soft brown curls, and her chubby rosy cheeks." Rosalie cooed and walked to the living room with Emmett following.

"Well, it is always nice to have a new addition to the family." Carlisle smiled and followed Esme upstairs.

"Leslie, we can put Cordelia with Renesmee until you get everything in you room situated. We still have Renesmee's baby crib and she's a heavy sleeper, so the crying won't bug her. She will be thrilled to wake up to Cordelia." Bella smiled.

I nodded. "That would be great, thank you."

"If only we could pry her out of the hands of Rosalie first." Edward joked.

"Most deffinatly." Emmett chuckled.

"I'm holding a baby now but, still doesn't mean I won't hurt you later." Rosalie cooed from the couch. Then the crying happened. Rosalie, Bella, and Alice tried to sooth Cordelia but she wouldn't stop crying. We gave her a bottle, changed her diaper, layed her down from all the holding. Nothing worked.

"Baby's like heartbeats, right? Well get someone with one." I said.

"That only works with their mom." Rosalie said trying to rock Cordelia back to sleep.

"But, we can try. I'll get Jacob. He and the other wolves who have already imprinted are allowed to see her. I don't want imprinting to happen on her." I said and ran to the cottage to get Jacob.

He's was at the door but half asleep. I laughed as he tried to walk with his half closed eye lids. But, once we got near the house, he sure woke up.

"Jake all we need you to do is hold Cordelia." Bella said.

"Since when did you guys get the kid?"

"I'll tell you later, just lay her ear next to your heart."

Rosalie set Cordelia on Jacob but the crying didn't stop and I got the I-told-you-so look from Rosalie.

"Leslie is the only person who hasn't held her when she started crying." Edward said to his family then looked at me. "She was absolutely fine with you before." He nudged me to her.

"If it didn't work for you all, it's not going to for me. We're all the same." I complained as I picked her up and set her little head on my shoulder. Two seconds later, she stopped crying.

"Well, you have the magic touch." Alice smiled.

"That's just because Leslie is..." Rosalie tried to find the right word because she knew I was in no way related to this child. "related to Alex and Cordelia has been around him. Once she get's use too us, any of us will be able to calm her down." I could feel her bitterness flowing off her.

"Yeah, most defiantly." I agreed and she eyed me. "Uhm, I should put her down."

"I'll go too, I need to get back to sleep." Jacob mumbled and lead me to the cottage.

Halfway there, Carter appeared. "Hi." He said trying not to scare me, like always, but he failed.

"Where on Earth do you go?" I whispered.

"I went to get you something." He smiled and I didn't say anything as I laid Cordelia in the crib. It was so cute to watch her little fingers twitch. I feel like a mom for some reason. I know I barely know this little girl, but she is already apart of me. When I was sure she wouldn't start to cry. I took Carter by the hand and lead him outside.

"So what do you have for me?" I smiled.

"Turn around and close your eyes." I did as he said and I felt a him put a necklace on me. "OK, open your eyes."

Once again, I did as he said and looked down at my neck. It was just a simple chain with interlocking chains, like a over sized charm bracelet.

"Thank you?" I said. I wasn't sure if this was it or he had something else.

"That's not the only thing." He laughed and held out his hands. "Which one do you want first?"

"Hmm. Right." He flipped open his hand and there was a 'L' charm. Then he flipped the other charm and there was a 'C' charm. I smiled up at his. "C for Cordelia. How cute." I joked. I knew full well what the 'C' stood for.

"Do you mind if I put them on?" He asked and I nodded smiling.

"Now that that is done, It's time for your real surprise." He grabbed something from out of his pocket and and put it behind his back. "Promise me, know matter what it is you chose, you will follow through with it?"

A little flag went off in my head. What if he asks me to marry him? I can't follow through. "Carter.." I bite my lip and sighed. "OK."

He smiled. "Right or Left."

"Le...Right" I changed at the last minute.

His right hand slowly moved around his back and what was in it is going to change my existence. I just need to figure out for myself it is going to be a good change or a bad one

Damn this week, and it's not even close to being over.

**Well That's It For now.! I Want to Say a Huge Thank You to Everyone that has reviewed.! You all put a big smile on my face. As Leslie said 'It's not even close to being over'. Just thought I might point that out(: I am as much in love with my story line as you are. I Love You All! **

**Till Next Time. I think You'll enjoy it.**

**OH B4 I ForGet. Go Check Out My Other Stories. There Just OneShots to Songs. No Biggy, But It would be Cool If You requested a song and I'll Do it(: You'll get the point when you read the first two I already have up.**

**Love Love and June 30 (; *MUAH***


	9. Not Normal

******* DISCLAIMER--- I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID(: ***

*******A/N* Hope You Enjoy(:

* * *

**

I gasped as I saw a diamond ring glimmer in the moonlight as he opened his hand. He keeled down and raised the ring up a little. "Leslie, my Lesbug." He smiled. "I love you, I always have and, over these past days my love has only grown stronger. This isn't an engagement ring, just a promise. Promise me that the very second you decide you love me too, you'll tell me and we'll run away together, just you and I and maybe Cordelia if we still have her, and we'll stay together. Forever."

"OK." I said. Just because he gives me this ring doesn't mean I'm committed to him. He smiled and rose from his knee. "But, if I ever want to hang out with a guy friend you can't complain." He slid the ring on my left hand and nodded. "So, does this mean we still have to go on dates, because now that I have Cordelia, I just don't want to dump her off on the Cullens, she's my responsibility." I rambled.

He laughed, "Your not getting off the hook that easy but, I will shorten the amount of dates to 3. I don't mind having Cordelia around."

I sighed. "Fine. But not anytime this week, I want to get Cordelia use to me."

"Mhm." he hummed and moved toward me leaning down for a kiss but then Cordelia started to cry. I pecked his lips and ran to the crying baby.

"Shhh." I whispered rocking her to the living room in the cottage. "Shhh. It's OK." Her crying turned into sniffles after a couple minutes. "Good girl." I cooed as I continued to rock her back and forth. "You just have to get use to me, huh? I know this is all new and weird for you, but it is going to be OK. I get to watch you crawl and then maybe walk and talk." I talked softly and rubbed her tiny back, soothing her back to sleep. "Your such a good little baby, huh, Cordelia?"

"Your such a good mommy, huh, Leslie?" Carter mocked me walking into the cottage.

I rolled my eyes. "Is she back to sleep?" I whispered turning my back to Carter.

"No, but she has gorgeous hazel eyes." He stepped up closer. "Hi, little one." he spoke softly, and a moment later she started laughing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, not being able to see.

"I'm a bunny, now a teddy bear, now a chick.."

I laughed. "How is being a chick funny, little girl."

"Oh, get with the program, Leslie. Little yellow chickens are all the rage."

"Do you have a bow too?" Now we were all laughing.

"Wait," Carter whispered. "Shh, she's going back to sleep."

"But, she's still laughing."

"Mhm." he hummed. "Her eyes are slowly closing." He drug out his words like they never ended. "OK. Do you want me to put her back down?"

I handed Cordelia to him and leaned against the doorway to see a sleeping Renesmee and Carter laying Cordelia down. It was insanely adorable.

"We need to get my room put together with Cordelia's stuff." I said dragging him back to the Cullen's house. We grabbed everything Alex and Milly had brought over, a crib, with sheets and everything already in it, a changing table, 10 medium size boxes full of bottles and baby formula and food and diapers and toys and blankets and mostly clothes, 2 diaper bags for on-the-go, 2 strollers, a car seat, bath chair, and a dresser and toy chest. There was even a little baby bouncer for the doorway. Everyone grabbed something and helped me get it into the room, just now I have to organize it. Carter and I did everything human speed. We didn't have anything else to do.

"Look at this lady bug dress." I said in awe as I put away all her little clothes. I feel like a mom who just got home from a baby shower. Everything was so little and adorable. She had little skinny jeans and leggings with little gladiators and flats. Her little tops were almost identical to what Alice and I wear, just more age appropriate. She even had cute little aviator sunglasses and bows for her hair. I felt like a giant compared to her things.

"Might want to buy little one a bigger dresser." Carter said struggling to close a drawer. "She's going to be giving you a run for your money with all these clothes."

"Don't break the drawer, geez. Just put it under the dresses in the closet." I said finishing up what I was doing. "And were done." I said sitting on the floor.

"Thank god!" Carter over-dramatically said putting his head in my lap, looking up. "How do itty bitty babies have that much crap. God, how do normal people do that? It tires me to even think about it." He smiled up at me.

"Aren't we lucky were not normal?"

"Well, I am, but you? Nah. Hell would have to freeze over before you were considered normal."

"What do you mean? I'm a vampire. That's not normal."

"Leslie, common, don't kid yourself. You just immortal. You don't eat human blood," He said counting on his fingers. " which by the way is sort of a turn off." He laughed. "You have all these powers inside you that you never use."

"You don't know that!" I interupted, even though it was true.

He gave me a yes-I-do-look and continued. "You, care for Cordelia like you won't give her frost bite." I had never really thought about that. " and I've never ever met a vampire that gets attached like you do."

"I was in love." I inturpted, defending myself.

"Yeah, but you got attached to Italy and the people who you weren't in love with, to name a few.

Your attached to me." He grinned from ear to ear. "And lets face it, the Cullens and Cordelia are on the same list too." He made a disgusted face. "Even wolf boy."

"Well, vampires can do that." I defended again.

"Our instinct is to not feel. We feed and move on. The only time we get attached is when we have found a mate. I think it's that animal blood you drink, gets you all human. Hence not normal."

I stared into his red eyes. "Your not normal either." I protested. "Your eyes, they are kind and warm."

"That's because I love you." He said softly. "Other than that I'm just cold, detached and heartless. You have seen the way I act around people. I don't like them." He whispered like it was a big secret and smiled like it was an accomplishment. I frowned. "Oh, don't get all good on me. It's just the way I is." He grinned all cheesy trying to make me laugh and I did.

"But your so good with kids." I protested further. He's not what he says he is.

"I don't know why, really." He shrugged. "Must have been around them a lot when I was human."

"You have never told me about your life before you met me."

He sighed. "It's nothing worth talking about. I call it my 'teenage slash bachelor phase'. You know, when you feel like everything and everyone is out to get you and you always think your right. I did whatever I wanted. Not my most enjoyable years. Well, it was." He laughed to himself. There was a long pause.

"Are you going to tell me, or not?" I pouted.

"Oh, fine." he sighed. "It was back in 1855 and I woke up in the middle of nowhere. Instinct took in immediately and I ran to the nearest feed and I just kept feeding and roaming and feeding and roaming and so on and so forth. After a good 5 years of that, I met my buddy Evan. He.." He laughed, but there was a little sadness behind it. "He was the best friend you could ask for and damn, he sure knew how to let loose and have a party. He was the type of person who would take you straight to a bar whenever you told him you spilled coffee on your good shirt, or something little like that. We did so much drugs and drank so much booze every night. It was pretty sick! We must of died so many times in one night. And that is pretty much what I did for the next 59 years. Then I met you." He half smiled.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I don't miss those days but I miss Evan. You know he begged me not to go with you. His exact words were, 'You go with this girl, who is brainwashed in believing happily ever afters actually exist, and yeah she's smokin, but your just gonna get hurt. So why leave our pain free world, when we can just drink and smoke and feed it up together. Don't you remember? Us against the humans and shit like that.' He said I betrayed him. My best, hell my only friend, said I betrayed him."

"That pretty much blows." He smiled trying to lighten the mood. "See, you care!"

"You got me, I have a heart, I just choose to use it on you, Evan and apparently little snot nose kids."

I smacked him lightly on the cheek and leaned into him. "Spiddy-kiss, my fav." I whispered before meeting his lips and then Cordelia started to cry. I pulled away from Carter as he lifted up his head and I ran to Cordelia.

"Good morning." I whispered, not wanting to wake up Renesmee and Jacob. I wrapped her in many blankets, so I don't get her too cold, and took her to the main house to change and feed her.

"You slept for a good 2 and a half hours, little girl." I said as I changed her diaper and outfit. "And you drank your whole bottle, and after I'm done getting this stupid shoe on we get to go downstairs to say hi to everyone." I was struggling to get the shoes zipped up. "Oh, forget it. You won't be walking." I smiled an picked her up off the changing table and brought her downstairs. "Good morning, everybody." I said as I layed Cordelia on the floor in front of the couch.

"Morning." Everyone said at the same time.

"Look, she's sitting up." Rosalie informed me and picked Cordelia up, bouncing her around.

"I remember when Renesmee was that little." Bella said reminiscing.

"Didn't last very long." Emmett laughed.

Edward sighed. "Our little girl is so big now."

"Common, guys, she's only two. Yeah she is well beyond her years but she's still a baby." Alice said taking a seat on the arm of the sofa by Bella. "You act like she's in her teen years."

"I agree with Alice. Renesmee is still small." Jasper said, kissing Alice's hair as she grinned with warmth.

"A baby!" Renesmee said with excitement running to Rosalie, who kneeled down so Renesmee could get a better look.

"Speak of the princess and she shall appear." Edward laughed.

"So, who wants to tell me how a baby came about?" Jacob asked walking through the door.

I informed him and Renesmee what had happened last night.

"Cousin Cordelia." Cooed Renesmee as she stared with loving excited eyes at Cordelia.

"Wow." Jacob said. "Don't think Seth will be that much into you when he sees that you have Cordelia to look over." he laughed.

"No!" I said immediately and his laughing died. The word just jumped out of my mouth. "Seth can't come near her. She's not going around any of the wolves who haven't imprinted yet. I can't risk it." Everyone was silent, except Renesmee and Cordelia who seemed to be having to much fun to notice the conversation. "Uhm.." I started to say but just walked up stares to my ringing phone.

_New Message: Cater _it said.

_I just bought a car n a house. Want 2 come n furnish it wit me?_

_ Yah sounds fun. _I texted back.

_OK, bring lil one too n I'll be there in a min._

I packed Cordelia's diaper bag, grabbed her stroller and car seat and headed downstairs. "Cordelia and I are going to go help Carter buy things for his house." I called to everyone as I pre-prepaired Cordelia's bottles.

"Oh, well that's nice." she said slyly looking at the ring on my finger.

"Alice you can just ask."

She laughed. "I don't need to, but I think it would be nice to tell everyone what that pretty rock means."

"It's not even a big deal." I shrugged.

"OK, you tell them when your ready." and she danced off up stairs with Jasper following.

I sighed. "Edward, I know you know... Do you thing its a tell-everyone type of deal?"

"No, it's a if-someone-asks type." He said it a little loud so Alice could here loud and clear.

I pouted. I'll just wait til someone asks. It's not even like I am engaged. Suddenly someone was at the door.

"Hey." Carter said stepping inside to give me a quick kiss. Our kisses now were not so overwhelming. More of a routine, but it was still nice to have.

I kissed him again and lead him to the living room where Edward and Bella were on either side of Renesmee while she held Cordelia, Rosalie was looking over with gaga eyes, Emmett was just mindlessly flipping threw channels, Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the loveseat all happy and content, and Alice and Jasper were making their way back down the stairs. I walked over to Renesmee, "Hey sweetie, I'm going to have to take Cordelia with me to get Carter somethings for his house."

"I don't want to let go of cousin Cordelia. She is my friend." Renesmee argued.

"Nessie, you can hold the baby all you want when Leslie comes back." Edward helped.

She looked up at me with her baby eyes. "You, promise?"

I nodded and took Cordelia from Renesmee. "Most deffinatly." I said goodbye and walked out the door, while Carter got the stroller and diaper bag.

"This car is amazing." I noted as we drove along the 101 off to the 5 to Seattle. "Orange with the black interior look awesome."

"Well, I needed some transportaion and I thought this would be best. I've always wanted a camaro, ever since they first came out. The old ones are better but this 2011 convertible will just have to do."

"Where did you get a house at?" I said after popping a bottle into Cordelia's mouth to stop her little fusing.

"Seattle. Just for the time being. I'm actually building a house in a little section of the woods in Neah Bay. It looks right over the water, so most of the windows face west so we can always watch the sun go down." I smiled as he kept talking about the designs. Wrap around porch, 3 bedroom, 2 and a half bath, big kitchen with an island, huge living and dining room, big grand staircase. This was a total dream house. And it looks over the water!

"It's going to be amazing." I said.

"Yeah." He sighed as we pulled into the IKEA parking lot.

After wondering around for about 2 hours, and criticizing every piece of furniture there, we decided to get only a decorative picture.

"Well, that was a total bust." I laughed. "but hey, that picture will go with anything."

He joined me. "It looks like a kindergartner took paint and flicked it toward the canvas."

"Well, you can always go online and find what you want." There was a long pause. "Lets go to Neah Bay. I want to see the house you have in the works"

He looked at me through the rear view mirror and smiled. "Second date." he winked.

**HOPE you LIKED it (:**

**Love Love and Family. (: *MUAH***


	10. Date 2: House in the Works but

******* DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID(: ***

*******A/N* Hope You Enjoy(:**

******

* * *

**

So there is where we will look onto the bay at sunset and there is the kitchen." Carter was showing Cordelia and I the empty house in a little section of the woods in Neah Bay. "Oh, and there is little ones room... if needed of course."

I smiled. "It's great! Huh, Cordelia, isn't this super amazing!" She started laughing. "I think she does." I said looking down at her.

"I agree." Carter said laughing along with her, I couldn't help but join in.

"Well, well, well." A guy said walking towards us. "I guess I was wrong. Leslie and Carter made it." He started clapping. Carter stepped in front of me and Cordelia, like a barrier.

"What are you doing here Evan." Carter's voice was hard. Why? Evan's his friend.

"What do you mean what am I doing here. I came to see my buddy, my pal, my man. Now, is that so bad?" Evan started making circles around us as if he was a shark and we were his prey. "And look, you have a baby. I'm hurt that I didn't get the memo. She is truly a doll." He continued to circle cocking his head to the side, eying me. "Leslie, you look... rather lovely." His mouth was practically watering.

I raised an eyebrow and clutched Cordelia a little closer. "Is that a compliment?"

"Oh, of course. But, I truly am shocked you made it this long." He turned his head to Carter. "Guess she settled, huh?" then back to me. "Or, did you find Edward, but he didn't want you?"

That hit me hard. "He would of wanted me, if circumstance were different. And I did not settle. I am in love limbo. I neither love nor hate. But, you wouldn't know anything about love if it bit you right in the ass."

He burst out laughing coldly. "You are such a child. I have loved more passionately then you ever will in your existence, twice actually."

"Oh, gag me." I spit. Carter started to lower his eyes to Cordelia. I could see her innocent face in his dark eyes, almost bla... BLACK! I immediately turned on the mind reading.

_Just push Carter and Leslie far enough and that baby will be drained before they land. _"It is true, my dear, oh so true."

He's sick!

"Well, now, that wasn't awkward at all." Carter said. I have to tell him what Evan is wanting to do. But how? My mind started racing of scenarios of how I could get Cordelia away from him. I'm fast, but I don't know how fast Evan is.

_Oh, it's scent is so irresistible. And I'm so rather thirsty. _Think stupid, think!

"I left my phone in the car, and I need to let Esme know I'm coming home late. Mind if I use yours, Carter?" He handed me his phone and took Evan in the next room. I would text Everyone, so if one phone is off, someone will be bound to get it, stall Evan until some of the Cullens come, that way I would at least have more help fighting him off.

_Come 2 Neah Bay and Fast! _**Send.**

I looked up to see Evan looking toward us through the corner of his eye, then I looked back down to Cordelia. He big eyes were just staring up at me. I kissed her on the forehead. "Your such a good girl." I whispered and slowly walked to were Carter and Evan were.

Right when I was about to hand the phone back to carter it buzzed, signaling a message. "I got it." I smiled as smooth as possible. "It's Esme anyway." I lied. It was Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice. Each message had some form of saying, they are coming. I sighed to myself with relief. "Here, Carter." I handed the phone to him. "So, what were we talking about?"

_ How on Earth will I get this baby. _He pondered in his head. "Nothing really, just getting the tour of the house in works." this is making me sick. I started to get anxious. Carter. You need to stall. I kept looking to the doorway. "Waiting for something, Leslie?" Evan asked.

"Uhm, my family is suppose to be coming soon. They wanted to check out the house aswell." I half smiled.

"Oh, a family? Well it's nice you settled down with humans, if ever you fly off the handle you don't have to go far..." I narrowed my eyes as he grinned.

"My family are all vampires." I said coldly. "Unlike you, I still have my humanity and therefore will never 'fly off the handle'."

He laughed. "I love this side of you, Leslie. Your 'I need to find Edward' phase was pathetic. But this... nice."

"Don't you have somewhere to roam? Or better yet, I know a great place were you can die then wither away." I smiled sarcasticly. "Which will it be?"

"OK, OK, OK" Edward said walking through the door way. It's about time.

"Hello all." Carter said, with a sigh of relief. At least he knew the danger.

"Can we join this little party." Emmett boomed walking in beside Rosalie.

When Alice walked in next to Jasper she gave me a look and I immediately knew that she had already seen what was going to happen. I solemnly nodded back.

"I'm Evan Fuller, It's a pleasure to meet you all."

I handed Cordelia to Rosalie, who walked behind the guys and Alice. They all said their names and when it got to Edwards turn I dreaded what Evan is going to say.

H just laughed and looked at me. If he opens his mouth...

"Interesting." I eyed him and he grinned.

"Carter, why don't you show them the house and I'll stay and catch up with Evan, here." I smiled painfully.

"You sure?" He asked

I nodded and pushed him through the door. "Go guys." Once they were gone, I got up to Evan's face. "You are a horrible example of a vampire!" I whispered. "A baby? Seriously! You would be so sick to feed on a baby! My baby?" I slapped him across the face. "You leave and don't come near us again."

He re-adjusted his jaw. "Well, excuse me," He whispered back. "I didn't chose this life and I should not be punished for what this life brings. Thirst is normal to me, but you wouldn't know normal if it hit you square in the face. I didn't want to suck that absolutely mouth watering blood from the baby, it happens to be instinct."

"Still, you have some humanity deep down in there. Go dig it up and then maybe you can come make a mends with Carter."

"Who says I want to? He betrayed me." He spit.

"You know, you say you have loved but you sure as hell don't act like it. Carter was in love with me, he is in love with me, and when you love someone you'll go anywhere and do anything for them. And you hurt him by calling him a traitor. You were his only friend, he looked up to you and when you said he betrayed you that hurt him." I defended.

"He still chose you! We had it made, girls with blood, booze, and drugs. And he through that all away for you. I sincerely wished you would of broken his heart so he would come rejoin me." He clenched his jaw. His eyes had feeling to them.

"I did hurt him. 50 years of being together he broke away from me, but his love was to strong that he still felt drawn to me. I have no idea where he was in those other years between now and then but I'm really happy he didn't find you again. Your just selfish and toxic and can't get anything through your cold, dead, heartless body." His eyes got more and more soft with each word until those last two sentences.

He grabbed my neck, chocking me. "I'm stronger than you, bitch."

"Now why does everyone feel the need to call me that?" I interrupted. "It is very immature and rather untrue."

"I can kill you in no second flat." He threatened as his grip became tighter. I could see everyone start to come through the doorway. Evan was to pissed to even notice but I looked at them, hoping they would get the point that they weren't needed.

"You kill me you'll hurt, Carter."

"So! Carter would be next."

"That's not true. You," His grip got tighter. "He is still your friend and you know it! You wouldn't hurt what he loves. And he wouldn't do that to you either." His eyes began to slowly defrost in front of me. "You still care." I chocked out. "You still care." He slowly released him grip, but his hand was still around me neck. "Just release me and everything can be back to normal."

"It will never be! Your still in the picture!" His grip became tight again. Anymore pressure and my head was going to come off. "It's all your fault! I lost my best friend because of you! Once, your gone that is when everything will be back to normal!"

Everyone was inching toward me, but I glanced at them. _Edward! Hold them back!_ He looked straight into my eyes and nodded, backing everyone else away.

"You don't want that to happen." I whispered. It was hard to talk. "The bond you and Carter have is unbreakable. You two are just going through a rough patch. Just talk it over and it will be fine."

"You are our rough patch! We don't need to talk it over, I just need to get you taken care of and then it will be fine." I could see in his eyes he was torn.

"Evan, listen to me. Destroying me is going to solve nothing but, completely kill you friendship. I know you want to rebuild what you guys had in the past but it won't work without me." I can only persuade for so long.

"It will work without you!" He argued.

"No, it's not. I die, so does he. All you are doing right now is making it harder for him to want to be friends with you again. Your only hurting yourself." His grip got a little tighter with each word. _If my next argument doesn't work send Carter in. _Even my thought was breathless.

"I'm not the one who's head is about to come off."

"Evan..." His grip was to tight. I could no longer speak.

"I'm tired of you talking."

_ now..._

"Evan that's enough." Carter said coldly coming through the door. "Let her go!"

He laughed. "No."

"Evan if you kill her, I _will_ kill you."

He let go of me and I let out a huge breath and ran to Carter, standing next to him. "It's always the girl." I could see Evan basicly tearing apart in front of me. I couldn't help but feel terrible.

_Go, take Cordelia with you. I'll be there soon. _I told Edward.

_Are you positive. This guy is completely unstable. _He thought back.

_Yes, just go. He is too occupied with me to even think of hurting Cordelia, so I'm taking this __opportunity to get her out. So, please. Go. _

_ Alright._ And they were gone.

"Carter, she doesn't even love you. She said it her self. So why stay with a dead end, when we can go back to our fucking amazing life."

Carter looked between me and Evan. He was seriously thinking of it! "Your right." Carter finally said. My mouth fell open.

"There's the Carter I.."

"She is a dead end," Carter interrupted. "but I'm building a new road." I picked my mouth up off the floor and looked at Evan whose gaze met mine. Pure rage rippled through his eyes.

"Carter, I'm sorry. She just has to go." He rushed toward me then all of a sudden everything went back and I felt nothing.

* * *

**_OH NO! What Happen? (:_**

**_Well, Hope you liked it!_**

**_Love Love and.. well Love 3 *MUAH*_**


	11. Crazy Family

******* DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID(: ***

*******A/N* Hope You Enjoy(:

* * *

**

came back to me foggy and slowly. I looked around and I saw a blazing sun shine down on clear blue water and tropical trees, with people laying on the beach. Then in the same glance, I saw a perfect garden with wooden arches along a pebble road. I put my hand on my neck, it was throbbing in pain, then it stopped. I looked to my arm. No sparkles?

I slowly got up and walked to a young lady laying on the warm sand. Warm... yes, it is warm and it didn't send chills through me.

"Excuse me," I asked the girl. She turned her head toward me.

"Ah, yeah your dead." she said bluntly

"What?" I was surprisingly calm.

"I'm Amber." She propped herself up on her elbow and I sat down beside her.

"Leslie." I looked out to the water. Guys were surfing and children were playing. "This doesn't look like a place for the dead."

"Mhm, it's paradise for the damned, I guess. The big guy upstairs thought ahead." I looked at her puzzled. "Did you drink blood from only the people who had to die?" She laughed. "dumb question of course you did."

I shook my head. "I only fed on animals."

"Oh, not bad, anyway, this is were we come when we have been destroyed. Not a bad deal if you ask me."

I frowned. "I'm dead... dead... dead. How long have you been here?"

"Ehh, maybe an hour. Give or take a few minutes."

"Is this were we stay? Or do we like.."

"Move on?" she finished for me and shrugged. "Some people disappear but I won't know til it happens."

I sighed. "So, is there a way you can get out of here to find more answers?"

She laughed with no emotion. "Why would you want to leave? Hot guys, nice warm beach, I can soak up the sun with out blinding people and risking exposure. It's better than what's on Earth." She slowly started to fade away. "I guess it's my time. Catch yah on the flip side." Her and her voice faded away.

I looked around to see if there was anybody else to talk to and that's when I saw two people walking past me.

"Excuse me, are you dead vampires too?"

They laughed with no emotion. "Yes, I'm Tyler."

"And I'm Erica."

"I'm Leslie, how long have you guys been here?"

"30 minutes," Tyler said

"5 day." Erica said.

"I just met a girl and she had been here for an hour and she already moved on."

"She must have had a lot of family to fight for her then." Erica half smiled.

"What do you mean by that? I asked.

"We come here as soon as we get ripped apart." Tyler answered. "We stay while our family members, that we knew, fight for us to move on, against the people we killed. So for example me, I knew only my mother and father, they have to fight their hardest to get me to move on against the thousands of people I killed."

"But for me, I knew none of my family members. So I may just stay here since nobody is there to argue for me." Erica said.

"Wow." I said and they started to fade away... No... _I _started to fade away. When everything became clear again, I was in front of a judge. To my left were 13 familiar faces. Both my parents, all my grandparents, all four of my aunts and uncle, I was surprised to not see there spouses. And the last two people I almost cried for when I saw them. Alex and Milly. That means...

"Johnson, Leslie Elizabeth, Case number 105." The bailiff said interrupting my train of thought. "She has 13 family members she has spoken to in her time on Earth and 1 victim."

"That's all, and she's been alive how long?" The judge said puzzled. Both the judge and bailiff had no faces, just arms and uniforms

"19 human years, and 91 vampire years, your honor."

"Where are the rest of her victims?" The judge questioned.

"They are unable to speak, your honor."

"Why is that, bailiff?"

"They were animals, your honor." The bailiff handed the judge my thin pile of papers. It only took the judge 1 minute to look them over.

"Miss Johnson." the judge said leaning on her desk. "You are free to be with you family." The gavel was banged and I was in front of a house that said _Johnson_ on the door.

"Come in, sweetheart." My mother said opening the door.

I felt a tear stream down my face as I walked into the house. "Momma." I said hugging her.

Wait, I'm crying?

"Hi, baby girl." She said stroking my back. She pulled away from me and grabbed my face between her hands and smiled. "You are truly, gorgeous, my darling." She wiped away my tears and lead me to the living room were, the rest of my family were waiting. I hugged each and everyone of the family members I had not seen since the early 1900s. Dad, Grams and Papa, who were my mom's parents, Grandma and Grandpa, dad's parents, Aunt Julie and Uncle James, dad's twin siblings, Aunt Sarah and Madelyn, mom's older siblings. I hugged Alex while Milly stayed seated in the corner.

"Thank you for protecting, Delia. But I'm sorry you had to die." Milly said heartlessly.

"Would you like to see Cordelia, Mills?" Alex asked and a little bit of a smiled crossed her face as she nodded.

"How is she going to do that?" I asked mom who lead me to the other side of the TV. I pointed to it. "What the hell is that going to do?" I asked.

"You better watch your mouth, Leslie. I know your parents taught you better than that." Grams barked at me.

"Yes grandma." I missed her, but not her proper ways.

Alex turned on the TV and I saw Cordelia crying in Rosalie's arms. But the TV kept cutting in and out. Trying to change the channel. Until it just stopped. I moved in closer to the TV as everyone gasped. "It's me." I whispered. My head was severed and I could see a fire in the distance. Then the TV cut back to Cordelia.

"She needs me..." Milly whined, ignoring that I was just shown on the TV.

"Turn off the TV, Alex." Grandma said. "We don't need to see this now. Leslie, is here." She smiled at me. And I smiled back as genuinely as possible.

"Leslie, I just want to say, you have carried yourself so nicely through the years." Aunt Madelyn said.

"But, that whole episode with Edward was very long lived." Uncle James added.

Aunt Sarah smacked him in the back of the head. "You are just a guy, you wouldn't understand." She turned toward me. "You got your hopeless romantic side from me."

"Sarah, hush." Papa said. "Your taking away your mother's thunder." He laughed. She chased me until her little legs were down to the nub. That's why she's so short." He leaned over to give Grams a kiss as she smacked him playfully.

"Well, I think she and Carter would have been great together." Aunt Julie said. "You know, I was in the same predicament as you. The love of my life was off and married while my best friend waited for me."

"What did you do, Aunt Julie?" I asked smiling. She looked like the girl who would of fallen in love again.

"She slept with every guy in town and drank herself to death." Grandpa said bluntly.

The smile across my face disappeared quickly.

"No, it was the other way around." Dad corrected.

"No, no. She slept with every guy in town, ruined Edgar's marriage, _then_ drank herself to death." Uncle James corrected.

"Geez, you guys. Make me relive it why don't you." Aunt Julie complained.

"We can do that, dear. Alex go to recordings." Grandma said.

"No!" Aunt Julie said quickly.

My family is truly crazy. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I went to answer it, anything to get away from them.

"Hi." A boy said, from the looks of it he looked like a mail man. "Is there a Miss Leslie Johnson here?" The boy said reading off a paper.

"I'm her. How may I help you?"

"Just sign here please." He handed me the paper and pointed were to sign. The word _Summon _was at the top of the paper. I signed and gave it back to the boy. "You will be called shortly." and he disappeared

"Who was that, honey" My mom asked.

"Uhm, this boy had me sign a Summon paper. Do you have any idea what I'm being summoned too?" I asked her.

"You going to your killers trial, sweetheart." Dad answered.

"What?" And all of a sudden I was in the court room.

"Miss Johnson, nice to see you again." The judge said. I looked to the right and Evan had no family to defend him. "Miss Johnson, can you please describe your death?"

"I don't remember really. Just that my head was severed." I glanced to my left and there was a whole line of girls beside me.

"Very well. Bring in the person in question." the judge ordered.

Evan stood right were I stood before. He looked horrible. I couldn't help but feel terrible. And poor Carter, he has lost his best friend and his love in the same day. "Fuller, Evan Johnathan. Case 205." the bailiff read off a huge pile of papers. "He has no family members he has spoken to in his time on Earth and 100,567 victim."

"Mr. Fuller." The judge said sternly and loudly. "I'm not going to hold this on longer then it should be. Your case is not good at all." the judge looked toward the girls and I. "Would any of you want to defend Mr. Fuller?" there was a roar of immediate angry no's. "Miss Johnson, you did not answer. Would you or would you not?"

I looked toward Evan who kept his head down. "I would, your honor." I could feel 100,569 pairs of eyes on me, that's including the bailiff and Evan.

"Step forward and plead you defense." the judge sighed. "Make it quick."

I cleared my throat. "Well, your honor, from what I can remember from my destruction, Evan only wanted to rebuild his friendship with my friend Carter. You see, 90 years prior, Carter had.."

"Yes, yes I know your life." the judge interrupted. "Just give me a reason why Mr. Fuller should move on."

"Well, he should move on because he's not a bad guy." there was a roar of arguments beside me.

"Quiet!" the judge said. "You have all had your time to talk."

"As, I was saying, Evan is not a bad guy, he just had his motives turned around. So let him move on, he can finally feel if he does. That would be a greater punishment then sending him back to paradise with no emotions, he has already experienced that on Earth."

"I think you are right, Miss Johnson." the judge banged the gavel. "Mr. Fuller you are moving on. Enjoy all the feelings that come with it."

Now I was back at the house.

"That was very nice of you to defend him, baby girl." mom said kissing my hair.

"You saw that?" I asked and Alex waved the remote. "Ahh."

"She should have been a lawyer. You came from a long line of lawyers, Leslie. It's in your blood." Grandpa said.

"Here we go again." Everyone complained

"What? It's true. Us Johnsons have never lost a case. Back in my day, I was the highest paid lawyer around."

"Yes, dad, we get it." Uncle James said.

"But, us Livings cook a mean potato casserole." Grams said standing up walking toward the kitchen. "Come along now."

I followed right behind her. "Dead people can eat?" I asked and everyone laughed.

"Dead people here do." mom said passing me to help Grams get everything prepared.

"Oh." I feel like such a fish out of water. Food is not appealing to me, I want some blood.

"Sarah and Madelyn, come help momma." Grams called. "Milly you come too. We need to get you active."

Sarah and Madelyn came right along while Milly slowly walked in. She looks insanely depressed and I don't blame her, I'd be too if I were in her position.

"Grams, I just died and can never see my daughter again." She sniffed. "I really don't feel like cooking."

"You'll see Cordelia one day. It's not like she's going to become a vampire." I tried to comfort her.

"She is going to be around the Cullens, who are vampires, who happen to be raising my daughter. It is inevitable that she is going to want to be a vampire, which will make her live forever, hence I'll never see her again. And to add insult to injury, She's going to be calling the blonde one Mommy." She banged her head on the table and started balling.

"Come, Milly." Alex said taking her upstairs.

"I still can't believe how much of a Dad he is." My mom said in awe.

"Yeah, and to want to adopt a girl? I would of pegged Alex and a teach-his-sun-baseball type of guy." Aunt Sarah added. "Not deal-with-my-daughters-hormones."

"He adopted Milly?" I asked.

Aunt Madelyn laughed. "Well, of course. He never slept around, so he couldn't possibly have a child."

Well, that explains why Cordelia is human. My respect for my big brother just increased a little.

"My children have good heads on there shoulders." mom smiled at me.

"They get that from me!" Papa called from the living room and Grams burst out laughing.

"Oh, yes dear! They totally get it from you." everyone joined her laughter. "Leslie, do me a favor and get the casserole dish from under the counter by the fridge." I did as she asked. When I squatted down to get it, my neck started throbbing again.

"Here, Grams." I said in pain.

"Thank you, baby, but what's wrong?"

"My neck is throbbing." I whimpered.

"Let, me see, baby girl." Mom said putting her hand on my neck to pull it away immediately. "Your freezing cold." she said confused.

"Ow." I whispered and looked out the window, it was sunny. "I'll be right back." I said and walked outside. I stood out there for a good 5 minutes and nothing happened. Suddenly the pain stopped and I started to shine. "Mommy!" I yelled. She came rushing toward me. Her jaw practically reaching the floor.

"Adam! Come see this!" She yelled to dad. And he came running

"Should she be shining!" He said shocked.

I said literally freaking out. "I thought I was dead!"

"You are... suppose to be." Alex said running down the stairs in alarm.

"Everyone!" Grandpa called. "Come here."

Everyone ran to the living room and stared at the TV.

"Leslie, your not dead, sweetheart." Uncle James pointed out.

"This is not fair!" Milly screamed.

"She wasn't burned." Grandma said calmly. "She wasn't burned so she's being put back together."

"What am I? A fucking toy!" I looked to Grams who eyed me. "Sorry."

"She can't just go back." Aunt Sarah protested.

"She is." Aunt Madelyn said.

I looked to my mom with scared eyes, "I don't want to go back, Mommy. Don't let me go." I ran to her and dry sobbed into her shoulder. "I want to stay here." I immediately felt like a kid again. I always did this, when I was around 5 or 6, when Mom dropped me off at Grams and Papa's. "Mommy, don't let me go!" She gripped me as tight as she could but, Dad pulled her away from me. She was crying so much. "Mommy!" I yelled. She was getting farther and farther away.

"I love you so much, sweetheart. I'll be watching over you, I promise." Her voice started to fade away.

Suddenly everything went black and I saw a crying 5 year old me in the distance holding Miss Dolly, she was my favorite toy and comfort when I was that age.

I walked to younger me and kneeled down and gave myself a hug. "Leslie." I said to myself.

"You are Leslie, Mommy. I'm Cordelia." The little girl said disappearing.`

What's happening?

I started breathing heavily and a burning set through my whole throat. It was like I was being changed all over again. I felt cold arms around me but no one was there. I screamed as loud as I possibly could and gasped opening my eyes to see...

* * *

**(: **

**This chap made me cry. Anyway, Two chapter's in a day is not bad. (:**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**L-o-V-e && l-O-v-E Crazy Families (: *MUAH***


	12. Perspective

******* DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID(: ***

*******A/N* Hope You Enjoy(:**

* * *

As I shot up out of Carter's arms gasping for unnecessary air, I heard many sighs of relief all around me.

"I'm so glad to see you back." Carter said squeezing me in his arms. I was so dazed I couldn't say anything. I looked around the room, I sure am back. I put my hand up to my neck and it didn't hurt but there was a crack.

"It will heal in about an hour." Carlisle said and I nodded and looked all around me but I didn't see Rosalie or Cordelia.

I looked Edward straight in the eye. _You need to mediate for me. My thoughts are the only coherent thing about me right now. _He nodded. _first off where is Cordelia?  
_

_ With Rosalie upstairs. She is taking a nap. _He answered back in thought and I nodded.

_You guys seem to know all that has happened to me. How?_

__

For some reason when you were...

_Ripped apart yes, go on. _I finished for him. He did have to be hesitante.

_You no longer had Bella's shield, so when your hand fell onto Carter's, you showed him what was happening. We all put your hand on ours, so no explaining is necessary. _The way he thought was off. Like he was proven wrong about something.

"Leslie," Carter said causing me to rip my gaze away from Edward, I completely forgot anyone else was there. "Can you speak?"

I tried to smile but it didn't work out so well. _Tell him, tell everyone, I'm fine._

_"_She is fine, Carter" Edward said aloud and his stare went to Edward. "She is too dazed to speak at the moment. Give her time."

_Tell him I'm sorry about Evan. I know he's happy to see me but he's hurting, I can feel it. _Edward spoke when I did and Carter grabbed my face.

"Don't even worry about him. OK? He's gone. But, thank you. Thank you for defending him. You didn't have to but you did and I'm sure all that booze and drugs will be catching up to him in no time." He laughed.

_Your not hiding your pain very well. _I said as Edward did aloud.

"Forget about me. And stop using your the mood sensing."

I genuinely smiled and looked toward everybody else. _I'm so sorry about my family._

They all laughed.

"We all have had a few people in our lives like that." Esme smiled.

"Oh yeah, a lot of Grandmas." Jasper added.

"A few Aunt Julies." Carlisle said.

"Grandpas were inevitable." Emmett boomed.

"a couple Aunt Sarahs." Alice giggled. "Including me of course. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"Trust me." he added laughing

"And I've known your whole family personally. So I think I deserve the biggest apology." Edward said chuckling and I could help but join in.

"So true." I said and looked to Carter and smiled. "Hi." was all I could say.

"Hi." He said with the biggest smile and kissed my forehead. "You don't know how good it is to here your voice."

"Most definitely." It was like I was still trying to find my words. Baby steps, Leslie, baby steps.

"How is she doing? Is she better?" Seth said panting at the door way.

"I'm fine." I said and stood up, a little wobbly before Carter helped me stay straight up.

"That's." He said trying to catch his breath. "that's good." He finally said. "I was loosing it a little when Jacob told me, well, didn't really tell, more of he couldn't stop thinking about it. He was a little on edge too."

"Thanks for caring." I smiled. "Means a lot."

"Well, you mean a lot, so why wouldn't I?" A surge of awkwardness spread through the room and there was silence.

"Jasper and I will be in the garage." Emmett said already half way to the door, with Jasper in tow.

"Bella and I will be in Port Angeles shopping!" Alice's face beamed as Bella's fell. Alice skipped to the garage starting her car.

"I'll be back later." Bella sighed and dragged her feet to the garage.

"Make sure Alice brings you back in one piece." Edward laughed.

"Carlisle and I have to go to a hospital staff dinner." Esme said grabbing her coat.

"We shall be home shortly." Carlisle finished and they walked into the garage and left.

Well, It's awesome to know I wasn't in to much peril that the Cullens couldn't continue their normal lives. I smiled to myself.

_That's just the way we are. _Edward said and my head snapped around to look at him.

_Why can I here you! _I whined. _I don't want to hear you!_

_ I don't know. Calm down and don't snap your head around like that again. You might pop it off. _He smiled and I laughed.

"Uh, am I missing something?" Carter asked.

_Why can't I hear him... or Seth... or anyone for that matter._

Edward shrugged. _Beats me._

I looked to Carter. "No. You can let me go now though, I think I'm steady." He slowly moved his hands away and I was fine. I smiled triumphantly.

Seth and Edward closed in on my. "Take a step." Seth said cautiously.

"I think I know how to walk, thank you very much." I took a step and lost my balance, falling into Edward's arms. Our eye's connected. It was just like the early 1900s. I felt comfortable in his arms. In them, the whole world stopped around us. Carter was in slow motion trying to help me up out of Edward's hold. I automatically clung to Edward and closed my eyes. "Don't let them take me! Don't let them take me!" I cried.

"Leslie. Leslie." Carter shouted over my hysterical cries, yanking me off Edward, cupping my face. "Shh, shh. Leslie, its me. Carter. Your safe, sweetheart. Your safe." He hugged me tightly stroking my back.

"She's still in shock." Seth said after I had calmed down.

"No, shit, sherlock." Carter remarked.

Seth growled. "Stop. Just stop." there was silence. "Take me upstairs." I ordered.

"I'll take her." Seth said stepping toward me.

"No." Carter argued. "She's already in my arms, I'll take her."

"Maybe she doesn't want you to take her, leech? Ever think of that?" Seth said sourly.

"Now I don't want either of you to take me!" I yelled. "Just set me down here and both of you go. I'll get to my room myself."

"Leslie, you know I'm not going to do that." Carter said.

"No way I'm leaving you." Seth said too.

"Just go." I said breaking away from Carter. "Go, go, go." I was standing on my own now and took the little step needed to reach the couch with out falling over. Once I was situated on the couch, I looked up to see three faces. Seth and Carter's were stubborn while Edward's had mixed emotions. "Why are you two still here? Go!" I layed my head back and stared at the ceiling and and heard 2 pairs of feet leave in each direction. After a few moments of silence I looked up to see Edward in the same position as before.

"I'm sorry." I really wasn't but some of the Cullens were still around. "I don't know why I did that." I put my head in my hands.

"It was August 28, 1917." He said quietly with no emotion, like he was a robot.

I looked up and shook my head. "I don't remember that day."

"It was sunny, but cold. We met each other at the park, near that one restaurant we loved so much. We sat down at a little park bench across from an elderly couple, Mr and Mrs. Daily. They told us of their times together and what they had to conquer to get and stay together. Truly a inspiring couple. When our talk was down I took you by the hand and walked through the park. Looking at each tree and bush and animal with awe. We walked to the flower shop and I bought you 12 roses. 11 real and 1 fake. I said I'll stop loving you with all the roses have died. We walked happily back to my house until your parents came to pick you up. We were having such a great time together you didn't want to go home, so you clung onto me, just like you did a moment ago, and screamed the exact same thing as well. I felt terrible for just watching as you cried leaving my house. You forgot your roses too."

"I must of got them another day." I interrupted.

He solemnly shook his head. "That was the day your parents decided you couldn't see me for two weeks. So I sat in my room, watching the roses wilt away, day after day, night after night. Until the day you were aloud to see me again. That day I decided to just keep the last rose." He walked over to me and helped me up. "Come take a walk with me." I nodded, I didn't really have a choice, he already had me walking outside. We walked in silence. This wasn't awkward. It felt right. This is what I had waited for. All those years, and this is all I wanted. What I've daydreamed would happen when I found Edward does not come close to actually living it in reality.

I didn't know where he was taking me, but I didn't really care. As long as I was with him. He could of taken me to the edge of the universe and I wouldn't mind.

"Leslie." He said stopping to turn and look at me. There was silence. My name was just lingering in the air. Floating between us like a butterfly. Sweetly, fluttering around in the atmosphere. "This isn't the early 1900s."

"I think I'm very aware of that." I said.

"But, you being here. Always around. It..."

I feel like he's breaking up with me. "It's not good, blah blah blah." I said trying to hide the hurt. "I've heard this all before. I bring back memories. I make life difficult. Save it, I know what your going to say."

He looked at me for a moment. "I was going to say." he sucked in a deep breath. "It makes me wish I had not been changed. I wanted to have kids with you. I wanted to grow old and be together forever, like the Dailys, with you. I wanted to remind everyone I knew what a awesome girl you were, and that you were mine." I stared into his eyes. He was truly serious.

"Gotta love those past tenses." I laughed awkwardly looking down. He put everything into perspective and I really wish he hadn't. It makes everything so real... depressing.

He stepped toward me and cupped my face, forcing me to look at him. "I've loved you before. I love you still."

"Why are you telling me this?" I choked out. "It means nothing."

"It meant and means everything to you." He said.

I removed his hands from my face and held them between us. "I need to get over it. You..." I scaled him up and down with my eyes trying to find the right words. "You doing this is not helping any situation. I know what I must do and you are my perfect example."

"Leslie, I don't want to be an example. I just want to be yours. So be mine."

"You are Bella's." I said each word distinctly. "You are Renesmee's. I'm happy being nobody's right now." Each word hurt me to say.

"No your not." He argued.

"OK. I'm not happy. I'm sad and mad that I didn't find you in time. I could be yours. But, I didn't so I'm going forward because if I stay in this rut, I'm never going to be happy ever again. I'm going to become like my Aunt Julie. I really _really_ don't want that to happen. I want to be my own person. And this, what I'm doing right now, is a step in my own direction. Away from being in love with you. Away from wanting to do what your asking of me right now, no matter how much it is hurting me to do this." I paused getting up the strength and courage to say this last part. "I _have_ to move on, Edward."

He sighed sadly. "You are always going to be the love of my life."

"and Bella and Renesmee are the loves of your existence." I half smiled. "They trump me." He pulled me closer to him and hugged me tightly. A whole tsunami of emotions rolled off him. Love, Regret, Sorrow... Understanding. "OK. Lets go home." He pulled away from me and nodded.

* * *

**It's short but I think it gets across a point.**

**Leslie's death put in perspective a couple things. I think it made her stronger. What about you?**

**Anyway thanks for reading. (:**

**Love Love and Lost Loves. *MUAH***


	13. It's Not Going to be Pretty

******* DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID(: ***

*******A/N* Hope You Enjoy(:

* * *

**

When I got back home with Edward, I was able to walk so I went to watch Cordelia sleep. I told her everything that had happened, like she could actually understand me.

"All done, baby girl." I said to Cordelia, after she finished her food. "Was that good?" I said in a high pitched voice kissing her head as I took her to the bed. I layed beside her and just watched her explore the room with her big beautiful eyes. "You know I'll always be there for you, huh? Whatever you want to do, I'll back you up a 100%." She turned her head toward me and stretched her little arm to touch the tip of my nose with her finger. She didn't pull away from the cold, and I didn't get a chill from my nose. I smiled. "That's my nose, silly." She moved her finger just under my eye. "Eye." I said to her. She opened and closed her mouth, as if she were trying to say the word with me. "Mouth. Ear. Chin. Cheek. Forehead. Eyebrow. Hair. My nose again." I took her tiny arm and kissed her palm and sighed. "When you get a little older, I'll tell you so many stories. I'll remind you how a whole bunch of people love you, even if you never met them. I'll make sure you never end up like one person though. You have to go your own path. Lead your own life and never feel you have to go in the same direction as anybody else." She started making spit bubbles and popping them with her hand, smacking her face in the process. "What are you doing, silly girl?" I laughed. "Don't smack your face." I said after the 5th time, but she continued to make the bubbles, pop them, and laugh. Her baby giggles were infectious. Her laugh made me laugh, which made her laugh even more. She did that for about a good 5 minutes and clocked out. I moved her up a little on the bed and surrounded her with pillows. Didn't want her to roll off. As I was doing that, the shine of the ring Carter gave me kept reflecting in my eye. I sighed and slipped it off and put it in my nightstand's drawer. "Cordelia is my priority, can't deal with you right now." I layed beside her again and closed my eyes, dozing off.

"You slept through the whole night!" I said to Cordelia, after she woke up, all smiley. I picked her up, changed her diaper and clothes, and took her downstairs to make her a bottle.

Right when I was done feeding her the door bell rang. I was still holding Cordelia, so I looked through the peep hole to see if it was a wolf. Ugh. I took Cordelia upstairs to her play pin. "I'll be right back, princess." The door bell rang again. "One minute." I shouted walking down the stairs.

"Hi." Seth said once I opened the door.

"What do you need Seth?" I said. I was still annoyed with him and Carter.

"Just wanted to see if your doing good. I know I left here with you pretty steamed up."

"I'm fine." I started to fidget. I really didn't want to be talking to Seth. "Is there anything else?"

"Leslie, calm down, would yah. It looks like your about to explode." Suddenly, Cordelia started to cry. "I know about the kid."

"That's awesome, now If you would excuse me, I have to go check on her." I was about to shut the door, but he stopped it.

"I can help." he said.

"No." I shut the door and ran to Cordelia. "Hey, pretty girl, I'm here. No tears are necessary." I wiped away her little tears and started to sing her a lullaby to calm her down a little. "Baby mine, don't

you cry, baby mine, dry your eyes, rest your head close to my heart." To my surprise she actually did rest her head against my heart. I kissed her hair. "I'm sorry is doesn't beat." I rocked her back and forth down the stairs. I grabbed her second diaper bag and stroller. "Thank goodness you have two of these. We have to go get you others from Carter, huh." I loaded my car with her things and got her situated and we were already going down the whindy drive way. "We are going to take a little drive, sweet girl. I don't know where were going, but we'll see where the road takes us." I decided to drive at normal speed, It's not like she would notice but just in case. I talked to her about everything. She was the friend that would just listen and not tell you their opinion, but she raised her hand and made little noises and clapped. So, I guess, those are her opinions. "When I was little, I always dreamed of going into space." She made a little "ooh" noise. "Yeah, I did. I wanted to go up into space because if you look at the stars at night, and you see their twinkles, it looked like they were playing. Seeing who could shine the brightest. I wanted to go play too, so when ever night came to be I would sit by my window and close my eyes and pretend I was swimming in the stars." She started to laugh. "I know, I'm very silly."

Then my phone started ringing and totally ruined the moment.

"Hello?" I said putting it on hands-free

"Leslie. Hey, it's Bella."

"Hey, Bella, what's up?"

"Well, Renesmee and I were going to go to the beach today, since it's pretty hot but still cloudy and I was wondering if you and Cordelia would come along?"

"Yeah, sure, thats actually kind of perfect. I was just driving to nowhere. Uhm, I need to swing by the house, before, though."

"No problem, Were still here anyway." I could hear Renesmee clapping in the background.

"Alright, then. Be there in a few." and I hung up. "Well, sweetheart, looks like were going to spend the day with Bella and Renesmee." I took the next U-turn and headed back to the house.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk in a while." Bella said trying to make conversation. We were sitting on our towels, Cordelia between us, watching Renesmee have a ball in the water.

"Just, busy really. Just everything is going on and now, that I have Cordelia, my mind is still transitioning to her." I tucked the loose strand of hair under her ear and smiled.

"Yeah, I totally get it and you taking on Cordelia is huge."

I smiled down at her. She was just memorized by the waves. "At first when Alex asked, I didn't want her, I would of rather had my freedom then take on a baby. But then he said Milly would kill her if I didn't take her and when Milly didn't like that idea I wanted to stick it to her, get under her skin. But now, I see the joy of having Cordelia, she isn't just a thing I could use to get her mother mad. It's really cheesy, but she has made me a better being." I looked up at Bella who was smiling.

"That's sweet. And from what I heard yesterday, she has made you a really better being." Bella smiled genuinely.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Don't blame him, OK? He is just way to good of a guy, and I must of triggered something with that stunt and it was a mistake and... and." I rambled.

"Leslie, relax." She said putting her hand on my shoulder, reassuring me. "He's irresistible."

"And madly in love you. I just clouded his judgment for a moment." I interrupted, I can't help but feel awful.

She laughed. "I know. Please don't feel bad. If I were still human, yeah, I would be totally jealous. I mean common, I'd have no chance compared to you but, I'm not and my insecurities are gone." She looked out to Renesmee. "Edward and Nessie are my world, they make me a better being." She looked back to me and smiled. "Which is why you shouldn't feel bad."

"Let's just be honest here, OK?" She nodded. "I just need to say this because it is eating me up inside." I sucked in a deep breath. "I wanted... When Edward..." I was having trouble phrasing this right, but Bella waited patiently. "When I first came to you guys, I was ready to resume my life but, then I find out that is not possible. Uhm, I'm very very good at hiding my emotions, which is ironic because I can tell what others are feeling now. Anyway, I... envied you so much, I mean, you have my life. The life that I should have been living way back when. But once I.. went up where ever, I heard what my Aunt Julie had done, and I didn't want to be bitter and end up like her. And then to add on, I have to be a mom to Cordelia, make sure she is raised properly, and I can't do that if I broke up an eternal love. But after everything these past few day, the massive amount of drama I have caused, at the beginning and end of a day, Cordelia is the priority. The past is the past, and everything happens for a reason." I smiled. I feel a little better.

"Good, I'm glad you have your eye on the ball. And you are an amazing mother-figure to Cordelia. I don't need mind reading or mood sensing to know she already loves you." Bella smiled.

"Thank you. If ever I need up with this parenting, I'm defiantly coming to talk to you." I laughed.

"You won't need my help, trust me. You have everything down pact. I was the same way. I guess being a vampire perks up your maternal instincts. It's quite fascinating."

"I think your right because, when she cries I automatically know what to do, whether it be she wants to be held, or a bottle, or needs to bee changed. But, when she's like this." I pointed down to her as she just looked around, completely oblivious to the conversation. "She's in her own world, and I'm out of it."

Bella nodded. "Nessie is always in her own world, and Jake is the only one who understands. Edward and I just back off and let her explore on her own grounds. And, your right, when they do need us were in sync. But, with Cordelia, she is fully human, so she is experiencing everything at a normal rate and she is going to always need your assistants and then with Nessie, she is only 2 and has the mental development of a 17 year old and psychical development of a 5 year old , so she rarely needs that nurturing from me. Which makes me sad at times, because I just want to treat her as if she is truly 2 instead of becoming and adult." Bella looked toward Renesmee and smiled. "But it's times like these that I see my little girl embrace her real age."

"Well, changing to a different subject." She looked back toward me. "Seth mentioned something a while back about you, Edward, and Jacob having a love triangle? He got on that subject because of both Carter and Seth are in love with me." I know how her predicament turned out, but it would be nice to get her opinion on this.

"First off, who do you love?" She asked.

"I love them both." I answered.

"Let me rephrase that. Who are you _in _love with?" I hesitated to answer and she nodded. "The best advice I can give you is to just let them go. Don't lead them on because your going to love them more and more and once they decide their done playing games, they are going to pressure you to say your in love with one of them and it's going to hurt you the most in the long run." She said everything so surely and I just sat there speechless. I already knew I was in too deep with both of them. "You are in over your head if you think you can keep your friendships stable. 10 to 1 they have already confessed their love for you and you have blown it off."

"Are you sure you can't read minds?"

She laughed and looked down at my left hand. "Wheres the ring?"

"In my nightstand's drawer." I said sheepishly.

Then she looked at my necklace. "L and C." She looked back up at me. "Carter is probably whats best. Seth is only a kid." she said quietly.

"Thanks for making me feel like a pedophile." I laughed with no emotion and fiddled with the charms and bite my lip."I don't know."

"Yes you do." she replied before I even closed my mouth.

"I really enjoy this friendship we have going on her, but your starting to sound like a psychiatrist."

She laughed. "No, I'm just telling you what you already know." She paused. "Now that I think about it, I think I've hung around Jasper to much." We laughed. Even Cordelia popped out of her little world to laugh along.

"That's probably true.. the second part anyway." I added.

"Leslie one day your denial is going to catch up to you." She stared at me locking my gaze. "And, its not going to be pretty."

Thankfully, Cordelia started crying, which took my gaze away from Bella's. I picked her up and looked at my watch. I hadn't realized how late it was. "Bella, I'm going to head home and get Cordelia ready for the night." I gathered my things, hugged Bella and Renesmee, then went home. But as I was driving Bella's words kept repeating in my head.

_One day your denial is going to catch up to you and its not going to be pretty. _

It was just going on and on in my head. I hope to _God_ that she is not right...

* * *

**You Likeyy? (: tehee **

**Sooooo have you guys bought the Eclipse soundtrack yet? I did today (6-8-10) and I'm in love with _Heavy In Your Arms_ by Florence and the Machines. Any songs your fav?**

**Anywhoooo **

**LoVe LoVe and Neutron Star Collisions(; [- I likey that one too] *MUAH***


	14. Bye, Carter

******* DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID(: ***

*******A/N* Hope You Enjoy(:**

******

* * *

**

I haven't seen Carter since I yelled at both him and Seth , so I decided that Cordelia and I were going to visit him today. I'm actually surprised he hasn't come around on his own. The one time he listens to me it makes me feel bad. Before I got into the car after I secured Cordelia, I put back on the ring he gave me. Then I drove off following his scent. About half way there his scent was mixed with another. I stopped the car right in it's tracks. The scent mixed with his was... like a rosy cherry blossom mixed with alcohol and weed. I turned the car straight back home. He has got to be kidding me.

When I pulled up to the garage Rosalie was working on her car. "Hey, will you watch Cordelia, please? I need to take care of someone." I took out Cordelia, kissed her head and handed her to Rosalie, who was beaming.

"No, problem. Take your time." She said walking inside.

"Carter is such a tease!" I yelled to myself banging on the wheel on my way to were he was. "And, I knew he wasn't alright with Evan's destruction! Now he's off reliving his party days, sucking a whore's blood, drinking and smoking that shit! I knew who he was. I knew what he does. But... but... this is ridiculous! He could of at least went out of town for an hour, eat, then maybe drink _one_ glass of alcohol and _one_ cigarette, but not over do it! He has literally lost his mind." As I got closer and closer to his house in Seattle, the booze and drug and whore... whores! I smell at least 3 different scents mixed with his. I marched right in front of his house, debating on weather to kick down the door or contain some of my sanity and knock... fuck it. I kicked down the door, obliterating it into thousands of pieces and dust particles. After the dust had cleared up, I stomped into the living room to see Carter with 3 girls cowering in fear behind him. It was truly a sight to see. They were all half naked, holding either a bottle of beer or vodka, Carter being the only one with all his clothes on except for his unbuttoned shirt. I looked around seeing pizza all over the place and trash covering the ground. It looked like a frat house after a party.

"Leslie." Carter finally said. I snapped my head back to him.

"Leslie, what?" I said and he just stared at me. "Now you have nothing to say? Well, then I'll speak first." I looked down to see where I was walking, and sort of half circled them. "Looks like you guys were having fun." I said with fake excitement. I looked over to the girls. "Were you guys just so taken away by his god-like good looks, his intoxicating smell, his breath taking voice?" They stared at me with scared eyes. I could tell that each of them were already half drained. "Not long before this little party of yours is over." One of the girls took a step away from the bunch. Building up her courage to talk. "Go ahead. I don't bite."

"Listen," Her voice was weak and shaky. "My sisters and I don't want any trouble. If he's your guy, you can have him."

I laughed coldly. "No. He's _defiantly_ not my guy. I came to get my daughters things out of his car. But I think I'll stay for a little. Don't want to break up this little party, _now_. Go ahead, continue, continue. But let me just borrow your guy for one tiny second." The girl nodded and stepped back to her sisters. I walked to the kitchen stopping to sit on a counter. It took Carter a few moments to assure the girls everything is fine and to continue on without him. Then he walked in silently. I swung my legs in front of me back and forth waiting for him to say something first.

"I'm not going to justify myself, OK. So if that's what you want tough luck, sweetheart." He said leaning against the island.

I pursed my lips. "I was going to bring Cordelia over today so we could all hang out, but half way here I could smell your little party, so that made me drive all the way back to the house, ask Rosalie to watch Cordelia and come here to yell at you."

"I don't need to know your day plans." He said sourly.

I laughed. "Well, tough luck, sweetheart." I said mockingly. "Your going to hear them because I should be with my daughter right now, instead of telling you off. So after I'm done telling you a ear full, I'm going to never see you again. And see, it isn't just my day plans, it's my existence plan as well." I whispered at the end. His eyes shot up to mine. They were deep red, no emotion like the other times he's looked at me. I felt this tiny pain in me. I didn't know I could feel pain for not seeing emotion in Carter's eyes.

"Anything else you would like to inform me with?" I narrowed my eyes toward him. Why is he acting like this? It's pissing me off.

"Do you really not care at all?" he said nothing. "So, you tell me all this shit about loving me and your just going to stand there and say nothing." He fidgeted a little, like he was about to say something, but nothing was said from him. "OK, then. I'll say my piece and if your get up the little courage you need to say something to me, feel free to say it when I leave." I unnecessarily cleared my throat. "You come to me after 50 yrs of being apart and claim you were drawn to me and that you love me. These past days with you have been fun, yes, but mostly confusing. I had you practically saying 'love me' every time I saw you and I have Bella telling me pick you and I'm teeter tottering back and forth trying to figure out who and if I want anybody. And to chose between two amazing guys is hard and stressful. I can't not think about you and feel bad for not thinking about Seth and vice-versa. And it hurts me when I hurt you guys. See my hand." I extended my left hand and he stared at it. "You gave me this, you said when I decided I loved you to come and tell you and then run away with you." I sighed. "I've decided."

He looked up at me and smiled. "It's about..."

"I don't love you." I said softly, interrupting him. Our eyes locked and I could literally see his heart tearing inside him. I took off the ring and necklace and set it beside me. "I was so close to falling for you, Carter, I really was. But after this stunt... all hope for us flew out the window... screaming how we aren't suppose to be together. Before all this, I came here feeling bad I yelled at you and I was sad that you hadn't come around since. But, I can see you were occupied with other things."

"I was tired of being dragged along, so I moved on."

The pain set through my whole body now. I hopped down from the counter walked over to Carter and grabbed his hand. "You can't move on." I looked up at him.

"I'm not going to keep being lead on by you. Now you can have your life with Seth. You don't have to chose now just leave." He wouldn't look at me. If I could cry I probably would have.

"No... no... you can't just m...move on." I stuttered.

"The hell I can't." He ripped away from me and leaned on the counter toward the wall by where I layed down the ring and necklace. "You already made it clear you don't love me, so why don't you want me to move on."

"Maybe cause your my friend and I care for you... I don't know."

"Leslie, just go. Your wasting your time being here. Go home to your daughter."

I bite my lip. "This is the worst break-up ever, you know that?"

"It's not a break-up, we were never together as you have made clear many times. My keys are on the table by the staircase and Cordelia's things are in the back. Get it as you go."

This is the worst day ever. Just as I was about to walk out of the kitchen, I ran up to Carter, made him turn around and kiss me. At first I was the one kissing then he fell into it and grabbed my waist and set me on the counter not breaking the kiss. I intertwined my fingers in his hair. This kiss was passionate and steamy and the kind people had once in a lifetime, if they were lucky. I was intoxicated and felt like I was weightless. He pulled my head slightly to the side and kissed down my neck. I was gasping for unnecessary air. He moved back up my neck along my jawline. I moaned a little. It felt so good.

"I told you I could make you moan." He said moving down my neck again.

"Shut up and kiss me." I said pulling him back to my lips. Kissing him roughly. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he ran upstairs. He laid me on the bed, still not breaking the kiss. He ripped my shirt off and my pants, leaving me half naked, as I took off his shirt and pants. I was on my back, arms pinned down, like when he first came, he kissed along my whole body. Chest, arms, stomach, thigh, then back up again. I had completely surrendered to him, letting him flow up and down my body. I opened my eyes briefly and the whole room was spinning. I breathed faster and faster with every kiss. He moved back up to my mouth and then it dawned on me...

"What the fuck am I doing?" I said pushing him away from me. I looked into his eyes and they were just filled with lust, not love or any other emotion. "I'm doing this for the wrong reason." Now everything was clear to me and I remembered the 3 girls downstairs and I immediately felt bad for leaving. Do I leave and have Carter spiral into depression and take those girls lives and who knows how many more or do I continue with this and save 3 lives, innocent lives... Or do I compel Carter to do what I want him to do, Forget me and be happy. 3 choices. Only 1 to pick. Sorrow swept through my body, consuming me. I grabbed Carter's face and looked into his lustful eyes once more. "You never met me." I said slowly, compelling him. "You are going to finishing drinking those girl's blood, quickly, though.. You are going to move away. Far away from Washington. You will either join the Volturi or be a nomad, it is your decision." His pupils expanded so that his eyes appeared pitch black. I could see my face reflected in his eyes. "You will not remember anything between 1919 and now. You will be happy and..." I chocked a little. "you will never come back to Forks, Washington again." I let go of his gaze and face. Running down the stairs, grabbing his keys so I could get Cordelia's things. I through them into my car, dropped the keys on the doormat and ran back to my car. I just sat there in the drivers seat, feeling like I just punched a hole through my whole body. I looked back to his house and saw him standing. He walked toward my door and I rolled down the window. "Uhm, do you know where the freeway is?" I asked for no reason.

"No, sorry." He said staring at me, half naked.

"Thanks anyway." I said and road off. "Bye, Carter." I said not taking my eyes off the rear view mirror as Carter became smaller and smaller and a distant memory.

* * *

**Well...**

**Anyway... uhm..**

_**LoveLove&&LetingGo**_


	15. Happy Galore

******* DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID(: ***

*******A/N* Hope You Enjoy(:**

******

* * *

**

"Where have you been?" Bella asked me after shuffling into the house. I frowned. "Why so sad?"

"I'm not sad, I'm miserable." I whined plopping next to her on the couch. She took the blanket that was draped across her legs and wrapped me in it. I wasn't cold, well yeah I was, but I just needed a cover up.

"I'd hate to say 'I told you so' with out knowing the whole story." She prompted subtly.

I told her my day from start to now as she absorbed it all, calculating her response for the end. "Then I just drove away." I sighed heavily. "Your time to voice yourself, Dr. Bella." I tried to sound sarcastic but it ended up being... well not sarcastic.

She half smiled. "All I have to say is, you did what was probably best. Yeah it hurts like hell but in the long run, your going to be glad you did it. You had to let go of somebody at some point. The only problem I have with it is, why compel? He had already moved on."

"I don't know."

"Was it to make it more real to you? Or did you just decide to whip out your power just for the hell of it?"

I shook my head, "No."

"No, what?" I love Bella to death, but she is making me dig up feelings I rather keep buried.

"Not just to whip it out, I don't do that, period. I guess the first one?"

"Leslie, you know this." She gently placed her hand on my shoulder. "_You know your reasoning."_

I pouted. "I did it because..." I had to think about it for a moment and nodded. "I did it so he wouldn't suffer. Doesn't make sense if both of us are, right?"

Bella hugged me. "I wish I was as strong."

"I don't feel strong." I said. "I feel weak... empty... broken. I've known Carter for so long... he has a part of me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but you did what you thought was right and stood by it. By doing what you did, you showed him your love. You put him before yourself. That is what shows your strength."

I looked toward Bella and sighed. She was right... she is always right. But, I just don't feel that way. I want to go back and take everything I said away. I would have rather been selfish... he would of come back to me eventually... right?

"By the way, Seth is coming in a couple hours." Bella said.

"Fine." I said, emotionless. I hope Seth will get my mind off things.

"And... he kinda... sorta already saw Delia." She said quickly.

My eyes widened in horror and my mind started to race. She didn't say anything about the outcome... did he imprint? Nobody else is home beside Bella, they have to be hunting... then where's Cordelia? Is she with him? I went on and on with these questions and I completely forgot about Bella.

"He didn't imprint." She added.

I sighed with relief. "You could of told me that a wee bit sooner. I was freaking out. Well, where is everyone else?"

"They are out hunting."

"Rosalie, too?" Please say no, please say no.

"Yeah."

"Then where is Cordelia?"

"Leslie, relax. She's with Jacob, Seth, and Renesmee down at La Push."

"Are you serious? I have to go get her." I got up and ran toward the garage door.

"At least put some clothes on!" Bella shouted after me.

I ran back toward her. "Right." She laughed as I ran upstairs.

I tracked down Cordelia, who was laughing her head off in Seth's arms, down at a park in La Push, looking over the ocean. Jacob was holding Renesmee, who was making silly faces, and there was another boy holding a little girl. I assumed they were Quil and Claire.

I hopped out of my car. Since I had time to chill on the way here, I just walked toward them rather then run. "If I didn't know any better, I'd find this a little weird." I said a few feet away from them.

They all turned to me and laughed.

"Hi Auntie Leslie!" Renesmee called.

"Hey, sweetheart." I said playfully touching her nose. "Hey guys."

They all said their little hellos.

"I'm Quil." He added. "And this is Claire." He said looking toward her.

"I'm four!" She exclaimed.

We all laughed. "Wow! So your a big girl!"

"I am!" She laughed and smiled toward Quil.

I heard Cordelia start to cooed a little and I turned to her to see her little hands extended toward me. "Hi, baby girl." I smiled taking her from Seth. "Did you have fun?"

"I think she had a good time. She's the most calm baby I've ever seen." Seth said. He nudged me and added. "She has a good role model"

I smiled to myself. "I'm not that calm."

"Trust me she's not." Jacob snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "Uhm, are you guys going to still be here awhile?"

They all looked at each other and nodded. "As long as the girls are happy, were fine." Quil said.

"Claire wants to play!" She exclaimed wiggling her way out of Quils arms.

He trailed after her yelling, "Yup, were staying for a little longer!"

"Hey, munch-kin, want to continue playing?" Jacob asked already walking toward the playground, leaving Seth, Cordelia and I alone.

She extended her little arms toward Seth and I handed her to him. "She really likes you." I noted as he smiled at her.

"Who wouldn't like this face." He laughed playfully.

"Yeah, and now that she's seen you, it makes it easier for me to hang out with you." This was sort of awkward. We were just standing there, having small chit chat.

"Hopefully, we can hang out a lot more. Your fun and I like our time together." He smiled

"You know that whole friend thing..." I took in a sharp breathe. "Let's just blow it off and be together." I said quickly.

His smile grew stretching from ear to ear. "Seriously? That would be awesome! What happen to other guy, though?"

My whole body tightened a little. "He's... uhm... not in the picture."

"So I'm your... rebound?" He said sadly.

"No! Don't think that for one second, OK? I love _you_, Seth." I pulled him down gently to give him a peck on the lips. When he pulled back he smiled.

"I love you too, Les." I half-smiled. "So... does this mean your my girlfriend?"

I laughed. "Of course. What else would it mean?"

"Good, good. So can I kiss you now?"

I laughed even more. This is so awkward. "Get Cordelia's car seat for me and you can kiss me all you want." I said flirtatiously. He quickly handed Cordelia to me and ran to Jacob begging for the keys.

"Now that's just lazy and wrong." Quil said looking toward me as Jacob handed Seth the keys. I just laughed and shrugged.

"OK, got the thing." He said. I kissed Cordelia's head and set her down into the seat, securing it and putting it on the picnic table next to us.

As soon as I knew she was fine, I wrapped my arms around Seth's neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning down softly kissing my lips. We didn't go to overboard. We kissed then laughed and kissed again.

"Get a room!" I heard a guy shout, coming toward us. We ripped apart from each other to face the couple walking to us. As the guy got closer he sighed. "Seth, Seth, Seth." He smiled shaking his head. "Only you would be kissing on a vampire."

I looked up to Seth and he was just smiled. This is such a fun loving environment. Happiness galore. "Paul, Rachael this is Leslie, my girlfriend." I smiled awkwardly as they stared between us.

"I remember when you were only born, and now you landed yourself a girlfriend." Rachael said and Seth's cheeks got red. "way to go, Seth!"

"Oh, please, please, please can I be there when you break it to Leah?" Paul said dramatically begging. "It is going to be the best bringing-home-the-girlfriend moment ever! Oh, _please!_"

"Ha ha so funny." Seth said rolling his eyes. "Leah is just going to have to stick it in her juicebox and suck it."

Paul, folded over laughing and from the corner of my eye so were Jacob and Quil, all in near tears. I had only met Leah once before and that didn't go over so well. I thought it was just because it was late, but now I guess she is like that 24/7.

"Whoooa." He finally said still laughing. "Yeah... Your gunna get your ass kicked if you say that to her." Paul patted Seth's shoulder. "I'm gunna miss you, buddy."

"Leah won't dare to do anything."

"How do you know?" A girl, I'm assuming Leah, said walking toward us. She gave me the death stare and I gave it right back to her. I've already taken shit today and I'll be damned again If I let her give me more. "So does dating my brother mean you get a built in babysitter?"

"You seem smart, figure the answer out yourself." I fake smiled and a chorus of 'Oooh's echoed around me.

"I don't have time for you." She turned to Seth. "Mom needs us." Shes said emotionless and gave Seth this stare and turned away. Without any argue he kissed my hair and ran after her. Everything fell silent and all happiness washed away.

* * *

**Well. (: We shall See.**

**Eclipse is Almost here! I hope you all are as Excited as I am !**

**Love Love && Summmmer B) *MUAH***


	16. Fairytales

******* DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID(: ***

*******A/N* Hope You Enjoy(:**

******

* * *

**

"Hey, Seth. It's me... again. I haven't seen you for two days. Uhm, I hope everything is OK. Call me back soon? I love you... uhm, bye." That was the 8th voice mail I had left Seth. I was starting to worry about his Mom.

"Leslie, Seth just needs some time." Bella said walking into my room.

"Time for what? Is his mom like sick? Does he need time away from me? What did I do wrong? I just need to know."

"It's not about you and you'll will find out soon."

I stood up from my bed. "You know? Bella what is it? Is it bad?" I said quickly.

"It's not my place to tell. Just know that Seth is going to stop by tonight around 11 pm." She walked over to me. "Tomorrow is a new week. Fresh start."

I nodded. "Yeah, everything is going to be all fine tomorrow." I sighed to relive some tension. "I have no clue what I'm going to do in the mean time. Cordelia is out with Esme and Rosalie, so I don't have her to keep me occupied. I'd usually have Seth to calm my nerves, but he's the one causing them." I sighed again.

"Just stop." Bella said putting her hand on my shoulder. "You are a wreck, and for no reason. Relax." I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly. "OK, now lets go." She said pulling me by the hand down the stairs.

"This is exactly what I needed." I said to Bella. She found this little deserted beach where the sun was shining perfect over the whole place. The heat from the skin felt so relaxing and nice on my skin.

"Thought so." She laughed lightly. "The sun reminds me of Phoenix." She sighed sadly.

"Family in Phoenix?"

"Not anymore."

"Oh, human back story."

She laughed. "I just remembered now because of the heat on my skin." There was a pause. "My mom moved us there after my dad and her got a divorce. She got married to my step-dad Phil, who was a minor league baseball player." She said everything like a question. "He had to travel a lot and she stayed home with me but I knew it made her unhappy so I moved up here with my dad. It wasn't even suppose to be permanent." She smiled. "But, Edward made it permanent."

"You're so in love with him." I half-smiled. Through everything, I still have feelings for Edward, I've just had to come to terms with the situation. Yes, it still hurts to think that Bella has my life, but that is the way things go sometimes. "I hope Seth and I have as strong of a love as you and Edward." I smiled to myself and watched the sunset.

"It will happen." I looked toward her and laughed.

"Think so?"

"Leslie, trust me, I know so." We laughed together now.

"Now, I'm so excited to see him now."

Suddenly, my phone started to ring. I looked up to Bella as my eyes beamed. "It's him!" I smiled and picked up the phone. "Hi, Seth!" I squealed.

"Leslie..." He said sadly.

"What? What's wrong? Is it your mom? Is she, OK?" I said quickly as I stood up to start pacing slowly.

"I know, by now, Bella would of told you I was coming over tonight, but that is not such a good idea."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "That's cool, I'll just come over."

"No." I looked to Bella who had confusion spread across her face, then her phone rang. I started walking away so I wouldn't interrupt her conversation. "Leslie." He sighed. "I can't see you ever again."

I stopped dead in my tracks and feel to my knees. "We have only been together for less than 30 minutes and now you are breaking up with me." I said.

"It's not you its me."

"You can't do this to me. I picked you. I chose you. I love you." I choked out. "You cannot break up with me over the damn phone either!" I screamed hysterically and through my phone into the ocean. Less then a minute phone call that broke me. I clutched my stomach and leaned over. I feel like my whole body is being hole punched. I could literally feel my heart breaking apart.

"Leslie, I'm so sorry." Bella said wrapping her arms around me. I said nothing and

started to dry sob. I've felt a lot of pain in my time, but this by far is the worst pain ever. Yes, I've only known Seth for a week, but he was my light at the end of the tunnel, my last hope for love. "Common let's get home." she said forcing me to stand up and walk.

The car ride home was silent, except for the pounding rain droplets, but silence gave my mind time to think of why Seth possibly broke up with me. Did his mom say something? Did he not want to be with me because of Cordelia? Did someone talk him out of being with me because I'm a vampire? Questions like those just over flowed into my head. I'm not fine with the way he broke things off. I need a legitimate answer and in person.

"Happy endings are possible, right?"

"Of course they are. Being a vampire already bends the whole mythological creature bit, so happy endings from fairy tales are inevitable." She glanced quickly to me and smiled.

"It just seems that whenever I start to believe my happy ending is going to happen it just... doesn't. You've only had to live 17 years without having a true love, I've had 91. That is the average span of a human life. So I guess you could say I've died alone." I laughed ironically to myself.

"Don't give up hope."

"Do you think Seth just broke up with me because he felt he had no time for me."

"Oh, Leslie." Bella said sadly.

Suddenly I caught Seth's scent, faint from the salt water, but it was still Seth. This would be a good time to talk to him. Luckily, Bella came to a red light.

"I'll see you later." I yelled jumping out of the car to catch Seth.

I found him as a wolf, just standing in the middle of no where, like he was frozen. I stopped about 7 feet away from him, frozen myself.

_What are you doing here? _He thought hardly.

"Rude much." I said hurt. "I came to see why you broke up with me over the fucking phone? Couldn't you have at least a little decency to do it in person."

_I was trying to spare your feelings but since your here..._

I braced myself for the worst. "Go ahead. Go ahead and tell me why you really broke me." I choked out.

_Your a damn vampire. Is there any other reason I need._

I looked into his eyes and they were filled with hate. Cold, dark, hard eyes that had once been sweet, kind, caring Seth's. "I should of never compelled Carter. I should of just chose him. He would of never been a dick to me. He loved me and I thought you did too!" I hope he would react the way I want him to and stop with this... front.

_Oh yeah, you should of chose him so he could eat Cordelia. _My whole body tightened with fury.

"I've had enough of this bull shit!" I screamed. "Have a fucking amazing life, you bastard!" I turned and started walking away in fear that if I ran I'd take down the whole forest with me. "Hope it ends early. Fucking jackass." I mumbled.

When I got home, I still hadn't cooled down. "Take care of Cordelia for the rest of the night for me please." I said, to who ever was in hearing distance, as I walked... well stomped, to my room. I slammed my door behind me and started pacing my floor. Thinking of many ways to release my anger, each and everyone lead to feeding... not my normal way either. "I just want to rip something limb from limb!" I screamed throwing my dresser to the ground, shattering it to dust. "I hate him! I hate him!" I was punching my bed so hard it cracked in two. "I. Chose. Him. I. Picked. Him. I. Loved. Him. He. Was. Suppose. To. Be. My. Fucking. Forever!" I yelled so loud throwing everything in sight. Once everything was shattered to pieces I fell to my knees and just dry sobbed hysterically. Nothing should ever hurt this much. I stared up to the ceiling. "I give up, OK? You have showed me numerous times I am not cut out to be loved forever. So, I give up. You win. Whoever you are you win." I curled up in a little ball and made all my senses disappear...

When I decided I needed to stop this. I regained my senses and walked down stairs, to see everyone; Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella. They were all shoulder to shoulder staring at me.

I opened my mouth to ask where Cordelia was but Bella answered before I was able to get a word out.

"She is at the cabin with Renesmee and Jacob." She said.

"What are..."

"We are here to see that you are OK." Edward interrupted.

"I'm..."

"No your not." Esme cut me off.

My gripe started to tighten a little around the banister at an extremely unwanted guest outside. I started to charge for him, hoping to knock his head right off, but Emmett and Jasper caught me half way there.

"Let me go!" I shouted thrashing in there arms.

"Not a chance." Emmett said struggling to keep me still.

Jasper suddenly sent a wave of calm directly towards me but I redirected it with pure, genuine pain towards Seth. The emotions kept coming til the calm over powered the pain.

"I've been at this longer than a week." Jasper said as I started to keep still.

"Why is he here?" I said toward the ground. I didn't want to see his face because it would just set off more rage.

"We don't know." Alice said puzzled. A few seconds passed and I heard footsteps out the door.

I dimmed my hearing down. "I'm fine now. Just let me go."

"No... can do." Emmett said distracted.

"What is it?"

"That is so wrong." Esme whispered. "Let her go."

Emmett and Jasper hesitated but released me. I raised my head slowly to see everyone on either side of me, making walls toward the doorway outside, where I saw him. Jasper kept pushing calmness at me like tsunami waves. Completely overwhelming, I couldn't help but give in.

"You don't have to go outside, Leslie." Carlisle said to me. I stared up at the moon. 5 minutes til a new week. I can crush this now, whatever it is and start fresh or waste time and have my entire week ruined.

"Go." Edward said softly and I started to take step outside.

I reach the point where I was only 4 feet away from him. I kept completely silent, fearing the screams bubbling up inside me.

"I... might imprint." I tightened my jaw and clenched my fists.

"So you rather have me hate you?" … That was suppose to be a thought. I turned around quickly to see Edward right behind me.

"Yes. So when I didn't imprint it wouldn't hurt you..."

"Didn't work out so well." I wish Edward would stop. I'm capable of speaking for myself... if I wanted to.

_You don't want to. _Edward thought and I clenched my jaw and fists tighter. I could see little cracks starting to from in my hand and I loosened the grip a tiny bit.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I meant nothing of what I said earlier. I swear. I love you."

I hate you... Oh, so you won't say that. I repeated I hate you many times until Edward would say it.

"She loves you too." Wrong! I hate his guts! I wish he would die! He hurt me! I want him to suffer the same way! "Yup, lot of love."

I looked up to the moon again. 4 minutes. "Edward go." I sighed and looked toward Seth. "You hurt me so badly. I just want to tear you apart slowly and just see you suffer... But at the same time I want you to hold me and kiss me and say _I'll be yours forever. _Then I want to just tear you apart again. Are you remotely sensing how I feel right now?"

"Yes." He said after a few second. "I can never show or tell you how extremely sorry I am."

"What happened these past two days? Why didn't you call me?"

"My mom had a small heart attack and she was in the hospital. Leah and I have been there 24/7 talking about everything. Remembering old memories and talking about our futures. Then Leah brought up the sore subject of Sam and Emily. You see, Sam and Leah were high school sweethearts, basically inseparable. Then on weekend our cousin Emily came down and Sam imprinted. That was, what it seems, decades ago, and to this day Sam is still in love with Leah. Now, I've been in Sam's head and he always thought at if he had Leah hate his guts before he imprinted, everything would be so much better. Cushion the blow, stop the hurt." He sighed. "I can tell him firsthand now... It wouldn't have been any better, only worse." He said softly.

I shook my head. "No. No it doesn't make anything better." I glanced up quickly to the sky. 3 minutes. "What now?" I said quietly looking back to him.

He shrugged. "Not sure."

I took a little step toward him. "How do you feel when you are away from me?"

He looked at me confused but answered. "I feel like I can't breathe sometimes... all the time."

"Someone told me once that when you imprint that's exactly how you feel..."

"So, your saying I've already imprinted..." He said slowly.

I bite my lip and nodded. "On me." I finished.

"Is that even possible? Our tribes whole legends are based off that were suppose to be enemies."

"Another person once told me, with being mythical creatures and all, happily ever afters are inevitable." I smiled and looked to the sky. 2 minutes.

Seth stepped closer to me. "I was told that to. Today actually."

I nodded. "Me to."

"Count of 3 we say who it is?" He suggested

I laughed and nodded lightly. "1."

"2... 3."

"Bella." I laughed more

"Edward." He joined me laughing.

"Well, they are the perfect example of happily ever after." I glanced up to the sky for the last time as the moon started to move its way to the center of the sky. "It's almost twelve." I whispered. "Kiss me, Seth."

He smiled. "What is this, a fairytale."

I grabbed the back of his head slightly forcing him to come down toward my lips. I smiled. "Hell yeah, and It's my fairytale."

Our lips locked and I guess you could say we lived happily ever after...

* * *

**Alas, this is the end of _Hell of a Week... _**

**_BUT! Stay posted beeeeeecause there has to be a sequal (: _**

**_Thank you my lovelies. And don't forget to check out my other series of one shots._**

**_I Love each and everyone of you who have followed Leslie on this twisty journey. It hass been a blast!_**

**_Like I said this won't be the last of Leslie, don't you wanna see Delia all grown up? haha oh FYI there is going to be an epilouge(:_**

_LoveLove and Words can't even describe how much I love you all! 3 3 3 *MUAH MUAH MUAH* 3 3 3_

**_xoxo Vic xoxo_**


	17. Epilogue: Three Years Later

******* DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISH I DID(: ***

*******A/N* Hope You Enjoy(:**

******

* * *

**

It was a lovely, rare, sunny day in little Forks, Washington. I was laying outside on the grass, nice and peaceful, until I was attacked by a little giggling body.

"I got you, mommy!" Delia shouted laying across my stomach.

"No." I grabbed her little figure and started tickle her tummy. "Mommy, got you!" She was laughing hysterically, wiggling around on the ground.

"Whoa, now." Seth said walking into the backyard. "What about, Daddy?" He laughed.

I leaned close to Delia's ear. "Go get, him." I whispered and she charged for Seth with all her little power.

"Hi, Daddy!" She exclaimed as Seth picked her up and tossed her in the air a few times.

I just stared in awe of the fact that this is my family. I have an amazing, sweet husband, and a precious daughter. Who would of thunk that I, of all people, could have a family that was mine. Now, I truly believe happily ever afters do exist.

"Hello, gorgeous." Seth said to me as I walked toward him and Delia.

I smiled and kissed him quickly. "Hi. Your home early."

"Sam, said I could. No arguing from me, I'm glad to see my two favorite girls." He smiled at Delia, who was very content with her fingers, and me.

"Yay, that means you can keep Delia busy, while I write that letter we were talking about yesterday." I kissed Seth quickly and walked to the office, searching for a piece of paper and a pen. "I can never find anything in here." I muttered.

"Pens are in my second drawer and paper is in the fourth." Seth laughed.

"Whatever, I don't know why you even wanted an office."

"It's my man cave!" he playfully whined.

I burst out laughing, grabbing the paper and pen and sitting at the desk to write. Once the pen got to paper it was unstoppable.

_Dear Cordelia,_

_ Hello, my beautiful sweet girl. You are only 2 years old right now, but I want to write down somethings so when you are older, we can read it together. As I'm writing this, I can here you laughing with Daddy in the next room. You may not be biologically our daughter, but we love you as if you are and that is all that truly matters. One day I know, you will have a lot of questions for Mommy and Daddy and we will tell you the complete truth, but along with that truth comes great responsibility. This responsibility is going to be very dangerous for you to have, but you are going to have your entire family to protect and guide you through our strange world. But we will cross that bridge when the day comes. For now, you will have the most human life as possible._

_ You won't remember your first two and a half years with me but I just want to take the time and remember them, like when me and daddy got married last year and your very first birthday, there are so many I could chose from but these are the best moments of all the best days I've had with you. Your aunties and uncles and grandparents will have stories too but I'll let them share that with you._

_ Well, what can I say about mommy and daddy's wedding... It was absolutely magical and til this day feels unreal, that I could be married to anyone other than... Well, I'll talk about that later. Anyway, We got married in Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle's huge backyard on December 31 at sunset. It made it even more special that the sun was actually out all day. Daddy and I picked the color scheme of classic black and white, then let your Aunt Alice take charge of the rest. My dress was absolutely gorgeous, Greek inspired, flowing white, one shoulder design. My description won't do it any justice but it will be in my closet still when I read this to you. One day maybe you will wear it, or if Aunt Alice lets you get away with it, I should say. Then Aunt Bella was my maid of honor and Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice where my bridesmaids. They had short black dresses, but Aunt Bella's a a little more shorter because of her dresses design. Then Daddy had Uncle Edward be his best man and Jacob and Uncle Quil were his grooms men. They all had black on black suits, but Daddy had a white tie. Some people say that the bride will always have eyes on her on her day, but I think you, Renesmee and Claire stole my thunder in your adorable flower girl dresses. You girls were absolute show stoppers. I'd love to relive that day. I guess I'll have to wait until your wedding my darling._

_ Your first birthday wasn't the only first thing that happened. Somehow, you actually got Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, Aunts Rosalie, Alice, Bella, and even Mommy to eat our first bit of human food. Cake! Granted we did spit it out when you were occupied with other things but we tried it. I'll will forever have your cake and red icing grin in my head, because of that huge kiss you gave Mommy and Daddy. Oh, and your hands went everywhere, flinging cake and stuffing peoples shirts, mostly Aunt Rosalie. Thank goodness we were outside or else we would still be cleaning the dye out of the carpets and off the walls. You were so spoiled that day, like any other day but a billion times more, which to me would see impossible. And, to this day, I still can't believe all the presents you got. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle got you a pink rocking chair. Papa Charlie and Grammy Sue gave you your first blanky that has a piece of fabric from every single person who loves you to bits. Your uncles Emmett, Jasper, and Edward got you a barbie off road toy car. Your aunts Rosalie, Alice, and Bella got you a insane amount of clothes. Your cousin Renesmee gave you one of her favorite hair clips. Then your other uncles, Sam, Paul, Quil, Jared, Embry, Collin, and Brady got you a huge playhouse along with a whole lot of stuffed animals from your other aunts Emily, Rachael, and Leah. Jacob just had to buy you a real car from the junkyard and is still building it, along with Renesmee's car. And to top it all off, Mommy and Daddy did something normal and got your ears pierced. Yeah, you cried bloody murder and made me want to make the pain go away, but it was a milestone you had to cross. I'm so glad that everyone bought you presents in groups or pairs or else our house would of turn into Cordelia land._

_ I want to keep this letter short and sweet, and I guess it is because there is **so **much more to tell you. But for now my lovely baby girl, I love you so dearly and will remind you every single day._

_ Love you always, Cordelia,  
__Mommy_

I sighed putting the pen down. "So much were going to have to tell her." I said quietly.

Seth came into the room and lifted me up from the chair. "We can't worry about that." Seth said calmly and I layed my head on his shoulder and kissed it lightly.

"I know." I closed my eyes and breathed in Seth's scent. Before I would have been repulsed but now its what calms me down. "I love you."

"I love you." We let the words linger for a couple moments and Seth laughed.

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"Delia's asleep."

"Oh, that's good. She hasn't been sleeping well lately." He left me time to process and I snapped my head up and smiled. "I get it."

He laughed. "You so slow." He pressed his lips against mind and led us to the living room.

* * *

**Hmmm (:**

**Tomorrow, expect a sneak peek into _Hell of a Month_ and it will tell you when to look out for the first chapter**

***cough* August 1, 2010 *cough***

**ALSO! Go To my Profile to See The Girl's Wedding Attire (: (_Leslie's dress is my favorite_)**

**Ok? *heart***

**Love Love and Squeals! *MUAH***


	18. Hell of a Month: Sneak Peek

_Here It is! a sneak peek into** Hell of a Week's **squeal**, Hell of a Month.**_  
_Enjoy my lovelies and check my page for when the first Chapter comes around on _**Sunday, August 1, 2010!**

_**Hope You Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

All of a sudden, everything went blank and I saw the Volturi. This has to be a vision. I panned each of the Volturi guards then leaders, Aro, Marcus, Caius... I felt my whole body tighten. Carter. He was sitting in the biggest chair, clearly he over powered Aro.

"The newest of the Cullens, Leslie Clearwater, has put our existence in jeopardy." Caius said cold and emotionless.

"How so?" Carter said even more coldly.

"She has some how acquired a human child." Marcus said slowly.

"Carter, we fear she is going to tell of our being." Aro added

"Well that will not do." Carter looked at all of the vampires around him who were waiting for a command. "Alec and Jane, my dears."

"Yes, master." They said at the same time, robotically

"How do you feel about going to a school full of humans?"

"Whatever you ask we will do." Alec replied.

"Good, you are going to high school. You will eat as much as you can stomach then you start tomorrow."

They exchanged solemn glances and nodded. "Yes, Master."

Everything went blank again and I heard a faint voice call me. "Mom." It got louder and louder then all was clear. "Mom?" Delia was staring at me with her big hazel eyes.

* * *

**Just so you knowwww. **_Hell of a Month_** will be in between Delia's and Leslie's POV. Mostly Delia's though. **

**OK!**

**See you all **_S__unday, August 1, 2010_**! **

**Love Love and New Beginnings! *MUAH***


End file.
